


Aiko's Explorations

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Kitten's Interactive Kompilations [2]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Lolicon, Omorashi, Pee Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Aiko has a fun day of exploring various fetishes.





	1. A Desperate Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to first chapter: Loli, pee desperation, masturbation
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the compiled version of the second story day in my Ojamajo Doremi Interactive fiction. If you wish to participate in the voting on story direction, look me up at Omorashi.org, user name Imouto Kitten.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: A Desperate Morning

As the morning sun peaks in through her window blinds, its rays cross  
the tatami mats of Aiko's bedroom before coming to rest on the sleeping  
girl's futon, the blunette starting to stir from the disturbance. As she  
sits up, the blue t-shirt and pajama bottom ensemble she wore to bed  
rumpled from a good night's sleep, she rubs the gunk from her eyes  
before noticing a nagging pressure in her lower abdomen. Placing a hand  
over the source of the pressure, she finds the bulge of her bladder rock  
hard with a full night's pee and sitting rather heavy on her urethra as  
it demands to be emptied.

Aiko knows she should empty her bladder as soon as possible, but being  
the only daughter of a divorced man who is utterly incapable of taking  
care of himself and thus having to fill in as homemaker in her mother's  
absence, she's not sure she has time with how busy her mornings tend to  
be.

Recalling that her father is scheduled to drive the morning shift today  
and betting he forgot to set his alarm and drank more than he should've  
the night before, Aiko climbs to her feet and tries to put her full  
bladder out of mind as she leaves her bedroom. The apartment she and her  
father share is small, with only two bedrooms with a common wall and a  
single bathroom not even big enough for a tub, so it's mere seconds for  
her to walk to her father's room.

Though no bigger than her own, her Father's room is a stark contrast to  
Aiko's, the tatami strewn with dirty laundry and the occasional  
discarded beer or sake bottle, whereas her own is kept clean and  
reasonably tidy if not always the most organized. Fortunately, the  
blunette's athleticism allows her to easily make her way to her father's  
futon without tripping over anything.

Aiko finds her father sprawled on his futon, his covers kicked off to  
reveal him wearing nothing but a white tank top and blue pajama pants,  
and smelling faintly of alcohol.

Aiko is about to kick him awake and scold him for the sorry state of the  
room when she hears a faint mumble of, "Atsuko." escape from his lips.  
The sound of her mother's name brings a tear to her eye, but when she  
notices the tent in her father's pants, Aiko realizes he must be having  
a very pleasant dream about her mother, as she feels a tingle in her  
panties that has nothing to do with her bulging bladder.

The young girl discovered masturbation some time ago, so she recognizes  
the sensation for what it is, but does she dare act upon this newfound  
impulse?

Shaking her head to clear it of distracting thoughts, Aiko brings her  
barefoot back before driving her instep into her father's gut.

Suddenly wide awake, the man lets out a grunt of pain and clutches at  
his side as he sits up, grumbling, "Wha'ya do that for?"

"Look at this mess!" yells the blunette, fire in her eyes, "How many  
times have I told ya ta put yer empty bottles in the recyclin' bin and  
yer dirty clothes in the hamper?!"

"Hey!" retorts her father, "I work hard ta put food on the table, I  
deserve ta relax when I'm not out there drivin' my taxi!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm the one that has to clean up yer messes! Besides, ya  
really shouldn't be drinkin' the night before drivin' the day shift!"

The heated argument between the hot-blooded Osakan and her father  
continues for several minutes, the man too proud to admit that he should  
try to be more responsible and the girl too proud to admit that she  
might be overreacting.

The back and forth tirade is only halted when Aiko's bladder, as  
displeased with Aiko for not going to the toilet yet as Aiko is with her  
father's slovenliness, contracts powerfully, trying to expel it's  
abundant contents. Wincing from the sudden wave of desperation, the  
blunette clamps both hands over the crotch of her pajama bottoms,  
utilyzing most of her athletic strength to not bend double or fall to  
her knees.

Seeing her daughter in obvious distress, Kouji's anger at his rude  
awakening dissipates as he asks, "Are ya okay?"

Clenching her pelvic floor with all her might, Aiko manages to regain  
some semblance of composure as she waves a hand dismissively and  
declares, "I'm fine, but I better start on breakfast," As she navigates  
her way back through the mess, she yells over her shoulder, "and ya  
better get yerself cleaned-up and presentable for driving yer cab."

If her father offers any reply, it's cut off by her shutting the bedroom  
door behind her as she starts hobbling towards the kitchen, thighs  
pressed tightly together to hold back the golden flood. She makes it to  
the kitchen and starts scanning the cupboards trying to decide on what  
to fix for breakfast.

As Aiko is checking the contents of the fridge, she hears the sound of  
the shower fill the small apartment and her bladder gives another angry  
protest at being within earshot of running water.

Wincing from her painfully full bladder and lacking an audience, Aiko  
reaches a hand down the front of her pajamas and panties to grip her  
girlhood directly, inadvertantly grazing her immature clit as she tries  
to pinch her urethra shut, a mixed moan of pain and pleasure escaping  
her throat.

Aiko remembers an incident from before the divorce in which her mother  
had told her it wasn't healthy to hold to the point of pain and had  
encourage her to wet instead of risking injury, and at the moment, Aiko  
is very tempted to act upon the nurse's advice, but at the same time,  
her pride insists she should have breakfast waiting when her father gets  
out of the shower, and another part of her is conjuring rather naughty  
thoughts.

Deciding her bladder is too distracting for cooking to be safe and that  
her dad doesn't deserve a home cooked meal this morning anyway, Aiko  
settles on cold cereal. Keeping one hand buried in her panties, the  
blunette uses her other hand to pull jugs of milk and Orange Juice out  
of the fridge.

As Aiko places the jugs on the small kitchen table and retrieves  
glasses, bowls, and a box of cereal from the cupboards, the hand  
gripping at her crotch subconsciously grinds its palm against her clit,  
a low, pleasant tingle joining the throbbing of her taut tinkle tank.

Twisting the cap off the orange juice and setting it on the tabletop,  
Aiko makes sure her glass won't slip before hefting the jug in one hand  
and tilting it, the nutritious, golden liquid gushing forth and  
cascading into her glass. The sight and sound of the filling glass makes  
another, very different golden liquid reaffirm its demands to gush forth  
as well, and without much warning, Aiko feels a spurt escape into her  
palm.

With no time to think, the panicking girl grabs her half-filled glass of  
orange juice, Yanks her pajama pants and panties to mid-thigh and  
encloses her girlhood with the rim of the glass just in time for the dam  
to break. As Bladder juice jets forth to mix with orange juice, the  
relief is intense, but rather short lived as the glass quickly fills to  
the brim, and despite her best efforts to halt the flow before the  
vessel runs over, Aiko isn't quite successful as some of the liquid  
sloshes out to be caught by her clothes.

If it had a mouth with which to speak, Aiko's bladder would be swearing  
like an Osakan sailor at the aborted voiding as Aiko hobbles over to the  
sink to empty the glass before setting it on the counter and using her  
strong arms to lift herself off the floor and on to the rim of the sink.

She can tell there's a noticeable wet spot on her pajama pants, but she  
doesn't have time to properly assess the damage as she slides back, her  
bottoms catching on the lip of the sink and being pulled to her knees as  
her butt makes contact with the cold metal of the sink.

Positioning her crotch over the drain, Aiko finally gives into her  
bladder's demands, pee pouring down the pipe as she lets out a sigh of  
relief, so lost in her own world that she doesn't notice when the  
background noise of the shower vanishes.

Ripping a sheet from the roll of paper towels kept by the sink, Aiko  
moves to dry her girlhood, but between her earlier arousal and no longer  
having her bladder serve as a counter balance, she's so sensitive down  
there that she has to bite her lip to avoid letting out a loud moan of  
pleasure.

Continuing to hold her lip between her teeth, Aiko starts rubbing  
herself more deliberately, even poking a finger through the sodden paper  
towel to slip it into her virgin passage. She can feel herself on the  
verge of an orgasm when the sound of approaching footsteps snaps her  
back to reality.

Gripping the waistband of her panties and pajama pants, Aiko hastily  
pulls them up as she jumps down from the sink, the garments getting a  
bit twisted and coming to rest in a not entirely comfortable fashion in  
the blunette's rush. Trying to ignore the self-wedgie and suppress the  
frustration of her aborted climax, she glances down to find a rather  
obvious wet spot from where she spilled some of the OJ and Pee mixture.

With no time to think, she grabs the simple, white apron she normally  
wears when cooking, the squared hem concealing the evidence of her  
accident as she hastily ties it behind her. Grabbing the cereal box in  
one hand and the milk jug in the other, she pours a bit of cereal and a  
splash of milk in her own bowl, trying to make it look like she was  
partway through eating before filling her father's bowl with cereal,  
trying her best to look like the dutiful daughter of a divorced father  
and hoping her dad doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

As her father enters the kitchen in slacks and a white button up shirt  
with a necktie, Aiko is pouring milk into his cereal and greets him more  
politely than she woke him up, "Ohayou, Otou-chan!"

Frowning slightly at what's on the table, he mutters, "Just cereal this  
morning, and no coffee?"

As she fills two of the three glasses remaining on the table with milk  
and the third with orange juice for her dad, Aiko replies scoldingly,  
"Ya really should watch ya caffeine intake." Before sitting down to  
'finish' her bowl of cereal before pouring herself a full bowl.

The two eat in relative silence, and when she's done, Aiko gathers up  
her dirty dishes and takes them to the sink, thinking she'll get away  
with concealing what happened while her father was showering when he  
asks, "Hey, why are ya wearing an apron when ya just served cereal?"

Thinking fast, Aiko replies, "I put it on before deciding what to fix  
fer breakfast." and not giving him time to notice any of the other  
little inconsistencies, she adds, "Shouldn't ya get going if ya wanna  
catch as many fares from the morning rush as possible?"

Glancing at his watch, her dad forgets his sense of something being off  
as he yells, "Yer right!" and dashes from the table, leaving a bit of  
uneaten cereal in his bowl.

As she hears the front door slam and her father's foot steps fade into  
the distance, the blunette lets out a sigh both of exasperation at her  
father's behavior and relief that she got him out of the apartment  
before he could ask anymore awkward questions.

Gathering up the rest of the dirty dishes, Aiko uses a sturdy foot stool  
to put herself at a more comfortable height as she rinses the dishes,  
flushing the soggy remains of cereal down the drain before leaving the  
bowls, glasses, and spoons to soak as the sink fills with soapy water  
while she goes to check that her dad locked the door in his haste.

After closing and locking the door her father left slightly ajar and  
washing and drying the dishes from breakfast, Aiko smiles as she  
realizes she has a few minutes to herself before needing to start her  
day properly.

Deciding a shower is in order, Aiko heads for the apartment's small  
bathroom. As she waits for the shower to warm up, she retrieves a  
slightly threadbare towel from the cabinet under the sink and places it  
on the lid of the toilet before quickly removing her pajamas and stained  
panties. As she discards them in the hamper, she's glad she does all the  
laundry and that the evidence of the morning's earlier events are thus  
unlikely to be seen by anyone else.

As she steps into the stall and under the near scalding spray, Aiko  
grits her teeth as her body adjusts to the too hot water, knowing from  
experience that any attempt to moderate the temperature would likely  
result in either actual burns or freezing cold.

Grabbing a bar of soap and a washcloth that's still damp from her  
father's shower, the blunette starts to scrub her body in a somewhat  
haphazard manner. Before long, the itch she wasn't able to fully scratch  
while sitting in the kitchen sink rears its head and she drops the  
washcloth as one hand goes to her flat chest and the other travels  
south.

Pinching nipple and clit between thumb and forefinger of opposite hands,  
Aiko starts rubbing the two stiff, little nubs as she wonders, not for  
the first time, how it would feel to have a boy slide his thing inside  
her or what it would be like to touch and be touched by another girl in  
such a manner.

Unfortunately, as enjoyable as touching herself is, playing with herself  
in the shower in an empty apartment doesn't provide the same thrill as  
doing so while sitting in the sink in a compromising position with real  
risk of getting caught did, and when she brings herself to climax, it's  
far from being the strongest or most satisfying she's experienced in her  
young life.

Sighing at the somewhat disappointing orgasm, Aiko rinses the soap from  
her skin before cutting off the water and toweling off. She feels a  
twinge in her bladder from where its had time to relax from its earlier  
bursting state and the milk from breakfast has started working its way  
through her system, but she decides to forego a toilet break as she  
heads to her bedroom to get dressed.


	2. A Desperate Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko takes a run in the park andruns into one of her classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Pee Desperation/wetting, Light Yuri.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 2: A Desperate Workout

Having no pressing obligations for the rest of the morning, Aiko decides  
she'll take a run through the park as she hangs her towel over her  
bedroom door and retrieves a matching set of tank top and track shorts  
from her closet. Not sure she could take fabric rubbing directly against  
her girlhood after the sexual frustration of the morning thus far, the  
blunette foregoes underwear as she dons the pale blue ensemble before  
pulling on matching ankle socks.

Knowing the importance of hydration, especially during long runs, Aiko  
exits her room and returns to the kitchen where she retrieves a large  
sports bottle and fills it from the kitchen tap. Sitting the bottle next  
to the front door, Aiko does a series of stretches to limber up, showing  
off her well-toned calves and making the somewhat loose clothing press  
against her in a way that hints at the svelte body beneath.

Deciding her body is ready for her real workout, she slides on her  
sneakers, pulls the shoulder strap on the sports bottle over her head,  
and exits the apartment, making sure to close and lock the door behind  
her as she starts jogging in the direction of the park.

As she hits her stride, Aiko revels in the feeling of her favorite  
physical activity, her world narrowing to the thump of her heart, the  
smack of rubber against concrete and asphalt, and the wind rushing past  
her. The only interruption in her rhythm is her occasionally bringing  
the mouthpiece of the sports bottle to her lips for a drink, and though  
her bladder pangs with every additional bit of fluid she consumes, she  
barely notices, her mind focused on not running into anything,  
regulating her breathing, and resisting the near primal urge to break  
into an all out sprint, constantly reminding her body that she's not in  
a race and needs to conserve her energy for the trip home.

The blunette's runner's trance is only broken when she brings the bottle  
to her lips, but instead of a mouthful of refreshing water, all she gets  
is the hollow sound of a straw sucking at an empty container. Realising  
the bottle is empty, Aiko comes to a stop, and it's at this moment that  
her bladder finally manages to catch her attention, throbbing almost  
violently as it wishes to throw obscenities at it's owner for not going  
before leaving home.

Shamelessly grabbing at her girlhood through her shorts, Aiko glances  
around and recognizes the wooded, dirt path she's currently standing on  
to be clear on the opposite side of the park from the public restrooms  
and water fountain, the nearest place she can refill her water bottle  
and empty her bladder in a proper receptacle. It's a long walk, but Aiko  
is confident in her strength, but she's also reminded of the incident in  
the kitchen and realises the current location is remote enough to  
provide privacy, but not so remote that there would be no risk of being  
caught if she were to do something naughty.

Giving into her desire to recapture the thrill of possibly being caught  
she experienced earlier that morning, Aiko squats down on the path, her  
bladder screaming in protest that she didn't pull down her shorts in the  
process. This shift in position allows a gentle breeze to blow up her  
pant legs to brush against her pantiless girlhood, sending shivers up  
the blunette's spine and increasing her arousal.

Sliding a hand down the front of her shorts, Aiko wastes no time as she  
plunges not one, not two, but three fingers all the way to the third  
knuckle within her young passage. Curling her fingers into her g-spot  
and grinding the heal of her palm against her clit, the athlete starts  
to moan softly as visions of what might happen if she were caught dance  
across her mind's eye.

She imagines a horny teenaged boy or a lolicon of a dirty old man coming  
across her and taking advantage of her distracted state to push her in  
the dirt, yank down her shorts, and pluck her cherry before she can try  
to fight him off as well as images of a shy girl being frozen in shock  
at the sight of a girl masturbating and thus defenseless as Aiko pins  
the girl against a tree and starts roaming her hands over her body.

As Aiko continues to play with herself, largely ignoring the pounding of  
her piddle pot, her fantasies growing more and more lewd by the second,  
she can feel herself building to what promises to be one of the biggest,  
if not the biggest climaxes of her young life.

And just when she feels on the verge of a satisfying release, she hears  
a familiar voice penetrate her vulgar thoughts, though she doesn't  
immediately recognize the speaker or their words.

Too close to stop now and spurred on by the fact she's been spotted and  
that a witness will soon be close enough to see what she's doing if they  
aren't already, Aiko increases her pace as she drops to her knees and  
uses her free hand to support her weight. Her body grows ever tenser,  
both from the quickly approaching climax and in preparation to keep her  
pounding, pent-up piddle from pouring out in a powerful, pant soaking  
stream and pooling in a mud puddle beneath her.

Then it happens, the coil of tension snaps and the blunette's mind goes  
blank as an orgasm beyond any she's had previously courses through her  
svelt frame. It is only reflex that allows Aiko to drop to her elbow and  
safely roll on to her back instead of collapsing ungracefully into the  
dirt face first as her entire body convulses, and she nearly draws blood  
as she bites her lip in an attempt to not scream.

As she regains her senses and catches her breath, Aiko feels her golden  
liquid gushing into her palm, her bloated, overburdened bladder having  
taken advantage of her brief lapse in consciousness to attempt betrayal.  
She nearly crushes her own fingers in the process of pressing her pelvic  
muscles together to prevent anymore pee from pouring out, the  
personification of her protesting piddle pot pouting pitifully at having  
her plans foiled.

As her eyes flutter open, they are met by the worried gaze and  
distinctive bangs of Mutsumi Kudo, her fellow athlete dressed in the  
white t-shirt and red buruma of Misora First Elementary's gym uniform  
instead of her usual ensemble of a teal blouse and blue skirt.

Registering that Mutsumi has been talking but that she hasn't processed  
a single word, Aiko asks unintelligently, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay." replies the brunette, her tone of someone  
chiding another for pushing themselves too hard, "Your face is all red,  
I noticed your water bottle is empty, and it looked like you were having  
a seizure just a minute ago." At this, Mutsumi brings the spout of her  
own water bottle to Aiko's lips, and much to her bladder's protest, the  
blunette takes a sip of the refreshing liquid to give herself a moment  
to think.

Looking over herself, Aiko is drenched in sweat, more than would be  
normal given the weather and her usual workout, but nothing anyone is  
likely to question. Glancing down, her hand is still down the front of  
her shorts, and while she can see tell tell signs of her leak having  
stained the pale fabric, her crotch is no more soaked with pee than the  
rest of her clothing is with sweat. She can still feel her girlhood  
tingling both from arousal and from desperation, a longing to have  
another's hand replace her own still strong even as she fears removing  
her hand will open the flood gates completely.

Aiko is the fastest sprinter and best all around female athlete in  
school, but Mutsumi is queen of the wrestling ring, able to best even  
many of the boys in a fair match and yet Aiko can't help wondering if  
she could catch the other girl off guard enough to have a chance of  
pinning her.

Realizing any attempt to best the aspiring pro wrestler would probably  
end with the blunette pinned beneath the brunette, the other girl  
sitting atop the Osakan's overfilled bladder and squeezing it until it  
pops as she lectures about proper sportsmanship, Aiko shakes her head in  
an attempt to clear it of lewd and potentially humiliating thoughts as  
she uses her free hand to accept Mutsumi's offer to help her to her  
feet.

"Thank ya fer checking on me." says Aiko as the other girl brushes dirt  
from the blunette's track clothes, "I must've been pushing myself too  
hard to collapse like that."

Mutsumi seems convinced of her mistaken interpretation of events, and  
Aiko is about to let out a sigh of relief when the brunette asks, "Why  
does Ai-chan have a hand down her shorts?"

Cursing mentally for not pulling her hand away sooner, Aiko quickly  
realizes a less embarrassing truth she can reveal to conceal the more  
embarrassing truth, "I really need to pee!"

Mutsumi shifts her weight from foot-to-foot before offering, more shyly  
than is normal for the wrestler, "If you want to... I could stand watch  
while you go behind a tree and take care of that."

Glancing down, Aiko notices a slight bulge where the hem of Mutsumi's  
t-shirt meets her buruma in front and can't help wondering if coming  
across the blunette interrupted the other girl's efforts to reach the  
public toilets in time or if Aiko's own announcement had brought the  
wrestler's own overfilled bladder to her attention.

Aiko also notices that Mutsumi is standing right in front of a tree as  
the brunette brings her attention back to their conversation, "So, what  
will it be, Ai-chan?"

Deciding that being too forward might just scare the other girl off,  
Aiko brushes off the offer, "Nah, I'll be fine until we reach the  
toilets." Before casually stepping behind the brunette and pressing her  
palm against Mutsumi's lower abdomen as she teasingly adds, "But I could  
stand watch fer ya if Mutsumi-chan can't last that long." Dropping to a  
whisper, Aiko continues, "Or we could do it together."

Blushing slightly, Mutsumi replies, "That's okay, I don't need to go at  
all." the firm bulge Aiko can feel through the brunette's clothes makes  
the lie obvious, but the blunette decides to let her fellow athlete be  
stubborn even as she refuses to give up herself.

Aiko lets go of Mutsumi as the pairr resume their trek through the  
park's more scenic areas, both of them walking now, ostensively to avoid  
jostling Aiko's bladder unnecessarily, but the blunette can tell her  
workout partner is in no better shape in this regard, Mutsumi's strides  
rather irregular for an athlete and growing more erratic clear signs the  
wrestler isn't paying attention to her movements the way she normally  
would.

Though their exertion is greatly reduced compared to earlier, it is  
still a very warm day, so the pair continue taking additional sips of  
water, now taking turns from Mutsumi's water bottle, Aiko hesitating  
briefly at her bladder screaming in protest every time the nozzle comes  
to Aiko's lips, but the blunette can see just as much hesitation  
whenever it's Mutsumi's turn to drink.

As they approach the bend that will put the park's facilities within  
sight, Mutsumi suddenly bends double, her hands clamping over the crotch  
of her buruma as she falls to her knees and nearly kisses the dirt path.  
The wrestler hisses something Aiko can't make out through gritted teeth  
as the fabric peaking out from between the brunette's parted thighs and  
splayed fingers turns a darker red.

It's obvious to Aiko that her fellow athlete just sprung a leak and her  
own bladder begs to follow suit, but between Mutsumi's compromising  
position with her butt sticking in the air and the way the brunette's  
trembling makes it look like she's swaying her hips seductively, Aiko  
isn't sure whether to be aroused or concerned.

Realizing an opportunity to do naughty things to Mutsumi while  
maintaining plausible deniability, Aiko Kneels behind the prone girl,  
nearly leaking herself in the process. Wrapping her arms around the  
brunette, the blunette helps the other girl to her feet before clamping  
a hand over the crotch of the wrestler's buruma.

"The toilets are just around the corner." Whispers Aiko into Mutsumi's  
ear as she rubs her fingers over the trembling girl's panty and buruma  
clad girlhood, eliciting a low moan and moderate blush from the  
wrestler. Mutsumi's plump little rump pressing against Aiko's lower  
abdomen adds pressure to the blunette's bladder and she has to clench  
her every muscle as a leak of her own escapes into her track shorts, but  
the close, nearly intimate position increases her arousal just as much.  
If Mutsumi notices the effect she's having on the Osakan, she makes no  
comment.

The pair resume their trek towards relief, their pace slowed even  
further as Aiko holds Mutsumi upright even as she leans on the wrestler  
in turn.

After what feels like an eternity to Aiko's tormented, throbbingly taut  
tinkle tank, the pair reach the gray stone building that houses the  
public toilets and push their way through the wooden door to the girls'  
room.

Aiko isn't sure if she can make it the last few feet to a stall and get  
her shorts down before the dam breaks completely, and while Mutsumi has  
been quiet since Aiko helped her to her feet, if the wrestler's  
trembling and the rock hard bladder bulge beating against the blunette's  
forearm are any indicator, the brunette is in no better condition.

And to make matter's worse, there's a part of Aiko that wants to forget  
about the impending floods and just have her way with Mutsumi.

Throwing caution to the win, Aiko spins Mutsumi around and crashes her  
lips against the other girl's. The blunette cups a hand over each of the  
brunette's half-moons, the preteen pair's pulsing, protruding piddle  
pots pounding powerfully in perfect sync as they're pressed between the  
girls, pints of pent-up pee praying permission to pour forth. Mutsumi is  
initially shocked, but soon leans into the kiss, parting her lips to  
invite Aiko's tongue to a wrestling match as she wraps her arms around  
the blunette.

As their tongues fight for dominance, Aiko feels her golden liquid start  
to flow, but makes no attempt to halt it as she pushes Mutsumi into a  
stall, the brunette offering no resistance. Pulling Mutsumi's buruma and  
panties to her knees, Aiko briefly glides her palms over the wrestler's  
sweat slickened skin before diving between her thighs and sliding a  
finger as far up Mutsumi's passage as possible, swallowing the moan that  
results from this action.

Feeling her legs about to give out, Aiko briefly wonders how things  
would play out differently in a public bathroom with Japanese toilets  
before making Mutsumi sit and straddling the brunette's lap. Though  
she's not recieving much stimulation herself, Aiko is enjoying the way  
Mutsumi squirms under her ministrations too much to care all that much  
about the fact she's wetting her track shorts, and if the way the  
brunette is moaning into the blunette's mouth is any indicator, the  
wrestler isn't all that bothered that she's being peed on.

After some time, Aiko hears a steady tinkling join the occasional drip  
of her pee oversaturating her shorts and managing to find an  
unobstructed path, and flicking a finger on the hand playing with  
Mutsumi out is met with the brunette's own stream. Aiko increases the  
pace at which she finger fucks the brunette, determined to make the  
other girl cum before she's done emptying her bladder.

Just as Mutsumi's stream starts to slow, she breaks the kiss to let out  
a scream of pleasure as her insides tighten around Aiko's finger, nearly  
crushing the digit.

The two sit in silence for some time before Mutsumi recovers enough to  
exclaim, "That was amazing, Ai-chan!"

Smiling widely, Aiko replies, "Glad ya liked it." even as she debates  
what to do next.

Standing up, Aiko glances down to see that Mutsumi's clothes are mostly  
untouched, though the brunette's lap glistens with the remnants of the  
blunette's accident. The sight of the half-naked girl is almost more  
than Aiko can resist, but she manages to tear her eyes away from where  
the other girl's well toned thighs conceal her unclothed girlhood to  
examine her own shorts.

The crotch and inside thigh of Aiko's track shorts are completely soaked  
and have a green tinge to them that makes it clear that the wetness is  
from pee rather than sweat or from spilled water.

Leaving the stall, Aiko locks the door to the outside and wets a few  
paper towels in the sink before returning to Mutsumi and offering,  
"Would ya like me ta wipe yer thighs of my pee?"

"Sure..." replies the brunette, blushing as she parts her thighs, her  
panties and buruma falling around her ankles in the process. As Aiko  
washes Mutsumi's thighs, its all the blunette can do to resist the urge  
to do more, though she still smiles when a swipe to clean the brunette  
of her own pee makes the wresler shiver.

Done with the cleaning, Aiko apologizes, "Sorry fer peein' on ya." as  
she stands up, heading to the sinks, I'm gonna try to rinse out my  
shorts some."

Standing herself and pulling up her bottoms, Mutsumi replies, "I think  
I'll be good with-" only to go silent as the blunette drops her shorts  
and reveals her lack of underwear. "Ai-Ai-chan isn't wearing panties!"  
cries the wrestler as her face goes crimson.

Shaking her ass as she bends over to pick up her sodden shorts, Aiko  
replies, "Yeah, decided ta go commando today. Do ya like what ya see?"  
Not hearing a response by the time she drops her shorts in the sink and  
starts the water running, Aiko asks, "How about ya return the favor and  
clean me up while I'm working on my shorts?"

Snapping out of her shock, Mutsumi replies, "Su-Sure." as she wets a few  
paper towels and kneels behind the blunette.

As Aiko rinses and wrings out her shorts several times in an attempt to  
get them clean enough to pass off the remaining dampness as sweat, she's  
a bit disappointed Mutsumi doesn't try to do anything beyond cleaning,  
though she still finds the experience nice and figures they can have  
more fun after lunch.

Giving her shorts a final wringing, Aiko pulls them back on before  
turning to Mutsumi and asking, "Whacha wanna do for lunch?"

"I had originally plan to meet up with Hasebe-kun after my jog..."  
replies Mutsumi, trailing off at the end.

Sensing that Mutsumi is torn between continueing her chance encounter  
with the blunette and not standing up the boy Aiko suspects the brunette  
harbors a crush on, Aiko debates what to do.

As tempting as it would be to crash her fellow athlete's date and try to  
arrange for the boy to pop both their cherries, Aiko decides parting  
from the wrestler would give her some time to plan the afternoon's fun.

"How 'bout ya meet up with Hasebe-kun like ya planned and then stop by  
my place later?" Asks Aiko, pulling the other girl into a hug, and  
cupping a hand over the wrestler's buruma-clad girlhood before adding in  
a husky whisper, "and then we can continue our fun."

"Su-sure!" replies Mutsumi, blushing furiously as she wriggles out of  
Aiko's grip.

The pair exit the bathroom and are soon headed towards their respective  
destinations.


	3. A Desperate Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsumi visits Aiko and Aiko makes a bet with her fellow athlete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Diuretics, sex toys.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 3: A Desperate Gamble

Sitting at her kitchen table munching on the sandwich she made herself  
for lunch, her clothes having dried from the walk home, Aiko  
contemplates what she'll do when Mutsumi arrives. She could keep things  
simple and stick to just using each others bodies to stimulate each  
other, but seeing as Aiko has magic, the thought of summoning various  
sex toys in preparation is hard to ignore.

As she finishes her third can of Oy! Cola and pops open a fourth, her  
mind fills with thoughts of things she'd like to do with Mutsumi but  
would require doing magic in the Wresler's presence or would be hard to  
provide a non-magical explanation for, but are so tempting she wonders  
about putting the brunette to sleep when she arrives and either having  
her way with the sleeping girl or trying to convince her its all a  
dream.

But before then, there's the question of whether to change clothes and  
how to pass the time until Mutsumi arrives.

Emptying the can of soda, Aiko scolds herself for even thinking of  
putting Mutsumi to sleep and molesting her before heading to her  
bedroom. Pulling out her cologne tap, she gives herself a spritz to  
initiate her transformation.

As her apprentice uniform materializes, she strikes a pose and shouts  
"Pretty Witchy Aiko-chi!" before summoning her Jewelry Poron and  
incanting, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Case of sex toys appear!" a  
clear mental image of what she wants in her mind and channeling as much  
magic into the spell as she can manage.

In a swirl of blue musical notes and a puff of smoke, a sturdy wooden  
case on wheels appears on Aiko's floor. Kneeling in front of the case  
and opening it up, she is met with a display of various sex toys and  
accessories. There are a dozen dildos varying in diameter from a hymen  
friendly 2cm to a twat tearing 10cm, each clearly marked with their  
diameter on their base, a selection of butt plugs ranging from no bigger  
than Aiko's thumb to inflatable models as big around as a grapefruit  
when fully inflated, three bottles of lube, one strawberry scented with  
an athrodisiac effect, one citrus scented with a warming effect, and one  
mint scented with a cooling effect. There's also a container full of egg  
vibrators, and a remote that controls not only the egg vibrators, but  
the vibration functions in all the dildos and buttplugs. There's also a  
bottle of diuretic tablets, a few urethral plugs, and catheters, some  
with collection bags, others connected to bags of sterile saline.  
There's even a chastity belt.

Nodding in approval at what she conjured and hoping she put enough power  
into the spell that nothing vanishes before Mutsumi departs, she pops a  
couple of diuretic pills in her mouth and grabs the smallest dildo  
before untransforming and discarding her track clothes in a laundry  
basket before grabbing her towel from that morning and heading for the  
shower. As she lets the hot spray wash away dried sweat and any  
lingering remnants of her accident, she slides the small, phallic object  
in and out of her pasage, the slender toy easily passing through a  
perforation in her hymen without damaging the barrrier or causing any  
pain. It feels good, but the stimulation soon proves inadequate to keep  
up with the blunette's sexual appetite, and she pushes the dildo in  
until she feels its tip bump against her cervix before turning off the  
water.

Exiting the shower, Aiko quickly dries off before slipping into a pastel  
blue bathrobe, which she wraps around her tight enough and cinches the  
belt on tight enough to hint at the athletic curves beneath.

Retrieving the remote, she tunes it to the dildo that's deep inside her  
and turns it from off to speed three out of ten. As the toy starts  
buzzing inside her, Aiko decides this is a much better way of spending  
the wait.

Heading to the entrance way, she starts pacing in anticipation of her  
expected visitor. When she hears a knock at the door, its nearly enough  
to send her over the edge as she approaches the door and rises onto her  
tip toes to glance through the peephole.

Seeing Mutsumi in her usual ensemble of teal blouse and blue skirt, Aiko  
quickly opens the door and pulls her fellow athlete inside, barely  
giving the wrestler time to say, "Hello-" before the door is again  
locked and the blunette has the brunette pinned against it, their lips  
crashing against each other. As Aiko's tongue darts forward, Mutsumi is  
all to eager to resume their tongue wrestling match from that morning.

As their tongues fight for dominance, Aiko reaches a hand up the back of  
Mutsumi's skirt to cup one of the wrestler's well-toned half moons,  
nothing but a thin layer of soft cotton preventing direct skin-to-skin  
contact. Giving the brunette's butt a squeeze, Aiko can feel Mutsumi's  
nipples pressing into her chest even with the relatively thick fabric of  
the bathrobe.

Aiko slide's her hands towards where Mutsumi's thighs are pressed  
together, and when the brunette parts them in invitation, the bluunette  
slides a finger teasingly along the valley of the wrestler's panty-clad  
girlhood, making the fully clothed girl moan into the nearly naked  
girl's mouth. As she continues to tease Mutsumi, Aiko notices that the  
gusset of the brunette's underwear is already soaked through and smiles  
internally at just how much the other girl must have been anticipating  
this visit.

Before Aiko can escalate matters further, she feels the first twinge of  
the cola she drank with her lunch reaching her bladder, sped along by  
the diuretic and realizes she really should dose the brunette as well.

Breaking the kiss, Aiko asks, "Before we get too lost in each other, can  
I get you something to drink?"

"Su-Sure." replies Mutsumi, blushing at the realization that she put up  
no resistence to making out immediately upon arrival. As Aiko walks into  
the kitchen to prepare Mutsumi something to drink, she can't help  
thinking how adorable the usually unflappable girl she left in her  
entrance way is when she gets all flustered at anything involving sex  
before contemplating what to offer her guest.

Deciding to take a gamble, Aiko grabs two identical glasses from the  
cabinet and an ice tray from the freezer. Dropping six uniform ice cubes  
into each glass, she takes a couple of the diuretic capsules and cracks  
them open, dumping the fine powder into one of the glasses, the diuretic  
fading from sight as it contacts the ice.

Placing the glasses in open slots of a rotating spice rack, Aiko spins  
the kitchen accessory until she has no idea which glass is which, and  
before she can try to see a difference between the two, opens two cans  
of Oy! Cola and fills both glasses.

Exiting the kitchen, the blunette finds that Mutsumi has discarded her  
shoes by the door and taken up residence on the couch in the living  
room. Sitting the glasses on the coffee table, but keeping her hands on  
them so the brunette can't take one yet, Aiko explains, "I've spiked one  
of these glasses with diuretic, and I've mixed them up so even I don't  
know which is which. I propose we each take one and drink and see what  
happens." Letting go of the glasses, she adds, "Of course, if yer not up  
to taking my wager, ya can make me drink both, or if ya want to ensure  
yer own bladder will burst as quickly as possible, ya can drink both  
yerself."

Too proud to refuse the bet, but not too proud to know when she's being  
goaded, Mutsumi takes one of the glasses and says, "I'll take your wager  
and may the best woman win." before bringing the fizzy beverage to her  
lips.

Grabbing the other glass, Aiko replies in kind, "May the best woman  
win." Before bringing her own drink to her lips. Both girls guzzle their  
cola quickly, draining their glasses in a single go, a resounding thump  
echoing in the small apartment as they slam their glasses down on the  
coffee table in unison, nothing but ice remaining in the transparent  
vessels.

Eager to try out some of her conjured toys on her new playmate, Aiko  
asks, "Would ya like to go to my room?"

Growing bolder and eager for more even if she has no idea what the  
blunette has in store for her, Mutsumi declares, "Sure." as she stands  
from the couch and follows the bathrobed girl.

As they enter the blunette's room, Aiko instructs, "Close yer eyes, I  
have a surprise for ya." Curious what Aiko is up to, the brunette does  
as she's told and can hear her hostess rummaging for something as Aiko  
retrieves a 3cm dildo from the case she left where it wouldn't be  
visible from her bedroom door.

Having completely tuned out the vibrations in her own pussy, Aiko is  
tempted to turn her own dildo up a few notches, but decides to focus on  
Mutsumi for now and tunes the remote to the new toy before setting to  
its lowest setting.

The wrestler's eyes are still close as Aiko approaches. At first, the  
blunette lures the brunette into a false sense of security by kissing  
her and teasing her panty-clad girlhood like in the entrance way, but  
this only increases Mutsumi's surprise when Aiko stretches the gusset of  
the wrestler's panties taut over her vulva and brings the tip of the  
lightly buzzing toy in contact with the soft cotton. Aiko is pleased as  
she swallows Mutsumi's loudest moan thus far, and encouraged, pulls the  
fabric aside and spreads the wrestler's labia to make direct contact.

As Aiko alternates between pressing the tip of the slender dildo against  
Mutsumi's itty bitty clitty, against her pee hole, and prodding at the  
opening of her virgin pussy, always trying to keep the brunette guessing  
which sensitive spot will be next, the wrestler's knees start to buckle  
and she squirms in the blunette's embrace.

Going crazy from the unfamiliar sensations, Mutsumi breaks the kiss and  
yells, "Ai-chan! Please stick it in!"

Grinning at Mutsumi's reaction, Aiko is unsure whether to give in to the  
brunette's demands or to continue teasing her. At the same time, Aiko  
can feel her piddle pot starting to pound, though she's not sure if its  
just because she's had more to drink and longer for her dose of diuretic  
to take effect or if she lost the wager and got the spiked drink and  
thus a double dose of pee pills.

Deciding to draw things out some more, Aiko suddenly withdraws the dildo  
from Mutsumi's girlhood and releases her grip on the brunette, causing  
the wrestler to stumble back a step or two before regaining her balance  
on shakey legs.

"Why...why did you stop?" Complains the less experienced girl, barely  
avoiding a whine at the loss of stimulation.

"I was thinkin' yer a bit overdressed, so why don't ya give me a  
striptease?" replies the Osakan, her lips curling into a lecherous smile  
as she finishes.

Blushing brightly, Mutsumi replies, "Yo-You want me to get naked?"

"What's the matter? I already saw ya naked from the waist down in the  
park restroom this mornin', and it's not like ya never changed in front  
of other girls before."

"Yeah, but..."

"Here, I'll even go first." declares the blunette as she unknots the  
belt of her bathrobe and lets the pale, blue terry cloth slide off her  
shoulders and down her body to eventually pool on the floor. As Mutsumi  
gets a full-frontal eyeful of Aiko, she can't help staring at her fellow  
athlete's softly toned muscles and gentle curves, and is only brought  
out of her trance when the blunette asks, "So, are ya just gonna stand  
there starin' or are ya gonna get naked as well?" the threat of 'or do I  
need to strip ya myself' goes unsaid, but is obvious from the tone of  
Aiko's voice and the look she's giving Mutsumi.

Unwilling to back down from a challenge, Mutsumi reaches for the hem of  
her blouse, and having no sense of seduction, quickly yanks it over her  
head and discards it on the tatami without another word. She then pulls  
the waistband of her skirt over her hips and lets it fall to her ankles  
before stepping out of it.

As Mutsumi reaches for the waistband of her white, cotten panties, Aiko  
stops her, "Ya can leave those on for now." Before capturing the  
wrestler's lips once more. As the pair resumes making out, their  
pebble-hard nipples rubbing against each other, Aiko leads them towards  
her futon, where she lowers Mutsumi to the thin mattress.

Once down on all fours with Mutsumi beneath her, Aiko breaks the kiss  
and turns around, giving the brunette a up close look at the blunette's  
exposed girlhood and the thin dildo barely poking out between her nether  
lips.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asks the wrestler upon noticing the toy.

Enjoying the sight of Mutsumi's panties clinging to the brunette's every  
nook and cranny, Aiko uses the remote to up both dildos to speed five  
before replying, "Yeah, I've had it inside me since before ya got here.  
Why don't ya use it to play with me some?"

Any response Mutsumi has is drowned out by a loud moan as Aiko traces  
the tip of the 3cm dildo along the outline of the brunette's girlhood  
visible through the soaked fabric. The wrestler reaches up to grip the  
base of the 2cm dildo and starts to repeatedly stab it into Aiko's  
passage. Aiko's moans join Mutsumi's and the blunette rewards the  
brunette by pulling the gusset aside to tease her directly.

Mutsumi varies the angle she thrusts the dildo within Aiko, but the  
blunette is reminded of her painfully full bladder whenever a thrust is  
angled directly at the hollow organ. Aiko had five cans of cola to  
Mutsumi's one and took a diuretic a while before the brunette arrived,  
but surely the other girl consumed some liquid prior to arrival and the  
second round of diuretic has had plenty of time to kick in. That Aiko is  
nearly at her limit for the third time that day while Mutsumi isn't  
showing any signs of even the beginning of a need to pee, Aiko can only  
conclude she got the spiked drink.

Growing frustrated from being teased, Mutsumi slows her thrusts and  
threatens, "Ai-chan, if you don't hurry up and fuck me with that toy,  
I'm going to yank this one out and leave you hanging!"

Aiko is so close both to climax and to wetting uncontrollably she can  
barely think and doubts she'll be able to hold her piddle through  
orgasm.


	4. A Desperate Wrestler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko Inflates Mutsumi's bladder and plugs both of them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Bladder Inflation, urethra plugs.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 4: A Desperate Wrestler

Feeling herself dangerously close to the edge and not wanting to risk  
Mutsumi reacting badly to recieving a golden shower, Aiko drops the toy  
she was using to tease the wrestler and bolts upright, the toy in her  
passage coming free in the brunette's grip. Dashing for the case of  
toys, Aiko grabs a urethral plug, and squeezing the squishy outer layer,  
quickly finds her peehole with the rounded tip and pushes inward just in  
time to dam her golden river as the first spurt gushes out around the  
plug.

As the plug swells to seal her urethra and her panic subsides, Aiko lets  
out a sigh of relief and mumbles, "Barely made it." before marveling at  
the curious sensation of being able to relax her pelvic floor while  
having a full bladder without pissing herself in the process.

Caressing the grapefruit sized bulge of her bladder, Aiko turns to  
Mutsumi and says, "Looks like I got the spiked drink. I just about gave  
ya a shower of pee." Grabbing a 2-liter bottle of clear fluid from the  
toy case, Aiko adds, "But I don't think its fair if I'm the only one  
plugged up with a bloated bladder."

Approaching the girl laying on her futon, Aiko kneels between Mutsumi's  
thighs before pulling off the last of the wrestler's clothing, prompting  
her to try and cover her crotch as her cheeks burn in embarrassment.  
Pulling the brunette's hands away, Aiko dons rubber gloves and uses a  
sanitation wipe to clean the wrestler's girlhood.

Covering her face in embarrassment, Mutsumi can't help peeking through  
her fingers as Aiko rips open the bag containing the catheter attached  
to the bottle's neck and starts to thread the thin tube up the  
brunette's urethra. As Aiko opens the valve in the neck of the bottle,  
letting the clear liquid flow with gravity, valves along the catheter  
ensuring liquid can only flow into the wrestler's bladder and not out,  
Mutsumi's expression shifts from one of embarrassment to one of being  
weirded out.

When the pressure in Mutsumi's bladder balances out the pressure due to  
gravity, Aiko starts to rhythmically squeeze a bulb pump just under the  
neck of the bottle. Before long, Aiko can see Mutsumi's flat, trim tummy  
starting to bulge out, and as the blunette watches the bulge grow, the  
brunette squirms and moans from the sensation of having her bladder  
filled from the outside, but makes no attempt to stop Aiko's  
ministrations. When the brunette's bladder bulge reaches the same size  
of the blunette's Aiko is surprised by how easily she continues to pump  
fluid into her victim's tinkle tank, making her wonder if the liquid has  
magical properties that allow the bladder to stretch beyond its usual  
limits.

Once the bottle is finally empty, Mutsumi's bladder has swollen to the  
size of a cantaloupe, and as Aiko prepares a second plug, she instructs,  
"I'll need ya to clench up if ya don't want to make a mess." and seeing  
several of the wrestler's muscles tensing up, Aiko quickly pulls out the  
catheter to replace it with the plug.

Halfway sitting up and clutching her bloated bladder like a expectant  
preteen mother caressing her baby bump, Mutsumi comments, "I didn't  
think I could hold anywhere near this much! I feel like my bladder might  
burst like a balloon at any moment!"

Looking at her handiwork, Aiko wonders what to do to her plaything next.

Smiling evily, Aiko stands as she says, "I'll be right back." When she  
returns, she's holding not one, but two large, liter bottles of water.  
Popping the top off one and offering the other to Mutsumi, she comments,  
"I'm sure I don't need to lecture ya on the importance of staying  
hydrated." Before bringing the bottle to her lips and guzzling the  
liquid. The action makes Aiko's protruding piddle pot pound powerfully,  
but just watching is agony for Mutsumi's truly titanic, tremendously  
taut, terribly trembling, thaumaturgically tormented tinkle tank.

Grabbing at her crotch, Mutsumi whines, "Aren't I full enough!?"

Swallowing the last drops, Aiko replies, "Would ya rather I yank out  
that plug and make ya hold back that ocean all on yer own?"

Though proud of her strength, Mutsumi seems convinced she'll wet as soon  
as the plug is pulled, and taking the offered bottle, opens it and  
starts drinking at a more sedate pace.

As Mutsumi slowly drains her water bottle, Aiko retrieves a few items  
from the toy case. Keeping most of what she retrieves from the  
brunette's view, the blunette makes a show of sliding a slender buttplug  
with an attached air pump up her anus before handing a small remote to  
the wrestler.

"That controls the size of the plug I just inserted." explains Aiko at  
Mutsumi's confused expression. Wasting no time, the brunette uses the  
remote to activate the pump, and Aiko soon finds herself with a  
grapefruit sized balloon in her rectum. It's a bit uncomfortable, but  
the blunette has the perfect idea how to get back at her playmate.

Coming up behind the wrestler, Aiko pours a generous amount of the  
strawberry lube in her palms before starting to massage the brunette's  
shoulders. The possibly magical aphrodisiac goes to work immediately,  
Mutsumi moaning and squirming under Aiko's ministrations as if the  
wrestler's shoulders were suddenly as sensitive as her pussy.

When Aiko lifts her hands from the wrestler's shoulders, Mutsumi whines  
at the loss of contact, only to resume her lusty reactions as the  
blunette starts to work the brunette's biceps.

Once she's worked her way to Mutsumi's hands, Aiko cups the brunette's  
budding breasts and pinches her nipples, getting a scream of, "YES!  
Pinch my nipples harder!" For her efforts, but instead of giving into  
the wrestler's demands, the runner glides her hands down to rest on her  
playmate's prodigiously protruding, powerfully pounding, pleading to pop  
piddle pot, pints of potent, pent-up pee pulsing beneath Aiko's probing  
fingers. At first, Aiko is gentle, like an expectant father rubbing his  
wife's baby bump, but as Soon as Mutsumi is fully relaxed against Aiko's  
chest, the blunette presses her palms firmly into the brunette's  
bloated, bursting bladder bulge even as the act causes the wrestler's  
butt to press against the blunette's own overfilled bladder.

Aiko pushes her playmate forward to relieve the pressure on her own  
plugged up pool of pee, Mutsumi landing sprawled face down with most of  
her weight on her distended bladder, an act that would have resulted in  
catastrophic failure if not for the urethral plug in the wrestler's  
peehole. Not giving Mutsumi a chance to recover, Aiko slides a lubed  
finger in Mutsumi's pussy, the tight passage turning out to be so slick  
there would've been no resistence even without the lube. Glancing down  
to see the saucer sized puddle of girl juice where Mutsumi was sitting  
just moments earlier, Aiko comments, "If ya weren't plugged up, I'd  
accuse ya of pissing yerself on my bed, yer dripping so much pussy  
juice!"

Panting like a bitch in heat, Mutsumi replies, "Please, Ai-chan, I don't  
care what you use, just hurry up and fuck my pussy with something!"  
Withdrawing her finger, Aiko grabs a egg vibrator and a roll of medical  
tape, and turning the vibrator to speed five of ten, traces it along  
Mutsumi's slit, ignoring the wresler's various pleas to put it inside.

Wanting to continue massaging the lube into Mutsumi's untreated skin,  
Aiko crosses two strips of the tape over the brunette's opening to  
prevent the vibrator from entering her before using a further two strips  
to secure the vibrator.

Aiko makes quick work of massaging Mutsumi's legs and back before  
deciding to focus on the wresler's rump. By now, the lube has turned  
Mutsumi's entire body into one massive erogenous zone and filled the  
room with a sweet scent of strawberries just this side of sickening.

After massaging the brunette's butt for several minutes, Aiko slides her  
thumb through Mutsumi's anal sphincter, coating the usually dry hole  
with the lube. Discarding her gloves, Aiko grabs the six centimeter  
dildo and pours lube directly from the bottle on to the phallus before  
using her hands to ensure the toy is well coated.

When she feels the tip of the thick, artificial prick probing at her  
back door, Mutsumi lets out a frightened protest, "Ai-Ai-chan,  
that-that's much too thick to go up my butt!"

"It's no thicker than what ya inflated the plug in my butt to." replies  
Aiko before mercilessly thrusting the dildo deep in Matsumi's rear  
passage, a squeal escaping the wresler's throat as her sphincter is  
suddenly stretched just short of being painful. Turning the dildo up to  
the same speed as the egg vibrator, Aiko enjoys the sounds Mutsumi makes  
as she starts to fuck the brunette's ass and wonders what to do next.

After a few minutes of pleasant torture, Aiko thrusts the dildo deep in  
Mutsumi's ass, leaving just enough sticking out to get a good grip to  
pull it out as she asks, "Would ya like me to stick a dildo up yer pussy  
as well, Mutsumi-chan?"

"YES!!!" screams the wrestler, desperate to experience the orgasm that  
feels so close yet so far away.

Her evil smile widening, Aiko reaches for Mutsumi's crotch as she says,  
"Then, I'm gonna pull yer plug and give ya a couple of challenges,  
and..."

"NO! I'll pee if you pull it out!" shouts the brunette, cutting off the  
blunette.

"What's tha matter? Is little miss can out wrestle every girl in class  
and most of tha boys afraid of losin' to a little piss?"

Her pride prickles at the taunt, but Mutsumi tries to resist the  
goading, "No, but..."

"Well then, ya can take my challenge, or I can leave ya like that while  
I watch ya writhe in desperate need of both a piss and a cum."

"Okay, I'll do IT!" cries the prone girl.

Aiko decides to show a bit of mercy, Helping Mutsumi into a squating  
position before placing a glass under her. Thanks to the rather extreme  
size of Mutsumi's bladder bulge, she looks more like she's preparing to  
give birth than for a holding challenge.

Pressing one hand to the wrestler's bloated belly and reaching the other  
to grip the urethral plug, Aiko instructs, "Once I pull it out, I want  
ya to hold for at least ten seconds and then yer to fill the glass at  
least halfway without it overflowing."

Seeming uncharacteristically nervous at the prospect, Mutsumi visibly  
tenses her every muscle, her toned arms and legs looking tauter than a  
rubber band on the verge of snapping as she replies shakily, "O-Okay,  
I-I'm ready!"

Aiko isn't convinced even her playmate believes her words, but doesn't  
hesitate to pull the plug and is actually a bit disappointed when the  
plug isn't immediately followed by pee gushing like Nachi Falls. In  
fact, as each agonizing second ticks by, Mutsumi not only reaches the 10  
second mark, but the 15 second and even 20 second marks, making it  
impossible for Aiko to claim the wrestler failed by a split second.

In fact, Mutsumi actually has trouble relaxing for the second half of  
the challenge, pee barely trickling at the start, even Aiko impressed by  
the apparent strength of Mutsumi's muscles. However, once the stream  
gets started, the ocean rips the floodgates completely asunder and pee  
gushes forth as though Susanoo had unleashed his wrath.

Aiko announces, "That's half full."

Clutching her prodigiously protruding piddle pot, Mutsumi cries, "I  
can't stop IT!" As she futilely tries to halt the torrent jetting from  
her urethra. The glass is soon overflowing and Aiko can see the  
wrestler's bladder deflating as a pubble spreads out beneath the  
brunette faster than it can soak into the Tatami.

By the time Mutsumi finally regains control, the puddle is more than a  
meter in diameter, and though shrunken to something far less suspicious,  
the wrestler is still sporting an obvious bladder bulge.

Trying not to let her amazement show, Aiko scolds, "Look at tha mess ya  
made!"

Sniffling a bit, Mutsumi replies, "I'm sorry, I really tried to stop it  
sooner, but I just couldn't."

Giving the tatami time to absorb the piss, Aiko squats in front of  
Mutsumi, relying on her own urethral plug to keep her pent-up pee in her  
protesting piddle pot, as she cups one of the wrestler's cheeks,  
"Regardless, I'm gonna have ta punish ya for ruining one of my tatami."

After some internal debate, Aiko grabs three coils of rope before  
pushing Mutsumi to her knees. Forcing the brunette to cross her arms  
behind her back, Aiko uses the first coil to bind the wrestler's arms in  
that position behind her back. She then uses the other two coils to bind  
Mutsumi's knees and ankles together.

Once she's done ensuring all the knots are secure and deciding to leave  
the dildo in Mutsumi's ass and the egg vibrator teasing Mutsumi's  
vaginal opening alone for now, she grabs a one way catheter with rounded  
tips on both ends. Kneeling outside Mutsumi's line of sight, Aiko starts  
feeding the exit end of the catheter into the wrestler's urethra.

"Please, don't put another bottle of water in my bladder." Begs Mutsumi,  
recognizing the sensation from earlier.

"Don't worry," replies Aiko, "I'm not gonna use another bottle of  
water."

Before Mutsumi can make any further comment, Aiko tenses her pelvic  
floor as she pulls her own plug, a few drops escaping before she can  
insert the intake end of the catheter. As pee starts to flow from the  
blunette to the brunette, Aiko kneels behind Mutsumi and hugs the  
wrestler to her chest, the bound girl's butt adding pressure to the blue  
apprentice's bladder.

Pinching Mutsumi's nipples, Aiko comments, "Peeing into another girl has  
such a wonderful, naughty feeling to it." and Mutsumi is too shocked by  
the situation to reply. Aiko lowers a hand to the wrestler's bladder  
bulge to feel it swelling once more. Smiling evily, Aiko brings her hand  
away from Mutsumi's skin only to suddenly bring it down upon the  
wrestler's bladder with a loud smack, making the brunette gasp in pain.

Aiko repeats this several times before she's interrupted by someone  
ringing the doorbell. She hasn't finished emptying her bladder into  
Mutsumi's, but she's at least empty enough for it to be manageable.


	5. Another Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoko joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Threesome, bondage.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 5: Another Visitor

"I guess I'd better get that." Says Aiko as she pulls the catheter first  
from herself and then from Mutsumi before pushing the brunette forward  
to replug the bound girl's urethra.

Retrieving her discarded bathrobe, Aiko covers herself and leaves  
Mutsumi tied up on her floor to answer the door.

A quick look through the peep hole reveals Aiko's visitor to be her  
fellow witch apprentice, Momoko, the bilingual girl's greenish blonde  
hair in its usual twin rings and wearing her usual combination of orange  
t-shirt and white skirt held up by spaghetti suspenders though her usual  
socks and shoes have been replaced by leather flip flops.

Opening the door, Aiko greets her friend, "Hey, Momo-chan, what brings  
ya here?"

Entering the blue apprentice's home, the yellow apprentice responds, "I  
was just bored, and everyone I visited was busy." seemingly oblivious to  
Aiko's lack of proper clothing.

Aiko knows Momoko isn't the most observant, but that she's also one of  
the more adventurous and willing to try new things of the ojamajo,  
leading the blunette to contemplate having Momoko join in her fun.

As Momoko plops down on the couch, Aiko offers, "Would ya like something  
to drink?"

"Got any Oy! Cola?" replies the blonde.

"Sure thing" Says the blunette, heading to the kitchen and returning  
shortly with a glass of iced cola.

As the pair chat about whatever, Momoko sipping at her beverage, the  
blonde makes no comment about the athlete's attire, leading the blunette  
to wonder whether her friend really hasn't noticed or is just completely  
unbothered. At the same time, she can see the blonde starting to fidget  
as the diuretic she added to the cola takes effect.

Eventually, Momoko breaks the flow of conversation to announce, "I need  
to go to the bathroom.", but as the blonde makes to stand, Aiko pushes  
her back down on the couch, the yellow apprentice unable to resist the  
blue apprentice's strength as the blunette captures the older girl's  
lips in a kiss.

Momoko's green eyes initially go wide in shock, but they soon flutter  
shut as Momoko relaxes into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Aiko's  
neck. Emboldened by such a positive reaction, Aiko forces her knee  
between Momoko's making the blonde part her thighs and causing her to  
squirm slightly, the blunette assumes from the resulting loss of support  
for the older girl's bladder. As Aiko trails a hand up the inside of  
Momoko's thigh, she's unsurprised to find the appendage far less  
muscular than her own or Mutsumi's, but also finds them less chubby than  
expected given the blonde's love of sweets and aspirations of becoming  
a patissiere.

Passing the hem of Momoko's skirt and reaching the junction of the  
blonde's thighs, Aiko's exploratory fingers are met with the softness of  
cotton and a patch of dampness that makes the blunette wonder if the  
yellow apprentice sprung a leak or if this much was enough to bring the  
blonde to such arousal. In either case, Momoko starts moaning into  
Aiko's mouth as the blunette traces the folds of the blonde's girlhood  
through her damp panties, and when Aiko grazes the older girl's clit  
through the soft cotton, she breaks the kiss to let out a gasp of  
pleasure.

As Aiko continues playing with Momoko's girlhood, the blonde grips the  
blunette's shoulders in a deathgrip as she exclaims, "[OH GOD! That  
feels so good!]" and while the athlete doesn't understand the outburst,  
she can interpret it as being words of encouragement.

Not wanting to bring Momoko to climax too quickly, and fearful that such  
would result in the blonde ruining the couch cushion in the process,  
Aiko halts her ministrations after a minute or so.

Before Momoko can protest, Aiko stands and offers her hand to help the  
blonde to her feet, asking, "How about we go to my bedroom?"

"Sure." comes the short reply as Momoko follows Aiko, the blonde showing  
obvious signs of being in desperate need of both a pee and a cum.

Upon entering Aiko's room, the first thing that catches Momoko's eye is  
the bound form of Mutsumi on the floor, the wrestler practically kissing  
the tatami with her butt in the air and her rear facing the door, giving  
the blonde an excellent view of the thick dildo protruding from the  
brunette's anus and the egg vibrator taped against her pussy. As Momoko  
stares at the sight, she's not sure whether to be more shocked by the  
fact Aiko left a girl in such a compromising state or that one of the  
strongest girls in the entire school has been reduced to such a  
whimpering mess.

When Momoko finally regains her voice, all she can utter is "[Oh my  
goodness!]"

As the blonde continues to stare at the bound girl on Aiko's floor, the  
blunette walks up behind her and pulls the older girl against her as she  
lets the pastel blue bathrobe fall.

As Aiko slides her right hand down the front of Momoko's skirt and  
panties to finger the blonde's nearly gushing girlhood, her palm heel  
pressing into the just forming bulge of the older girl's piddle pot, her  
left hand comes up to cup the right of the blonde's budding breasts, and  
smiling at the yellow apprentice's lack of a training bra, the blunette  
pinches a nipple through the thin, orange fabric.

"As ya can see," starts the blunette, "I've tied Mutsumi-chan up and  
been teasin' her with a thick, vibratin' dildo in her ass and an egg  
vibrator against the openin' of her pussy." Digging deeper and curling  
her fingers into Momoko's g-spot, the runner continues, "What's less  
obvious is that I gave her a full body massage with some strawberry  
scented aphrodisiac, used a catheter to fill her bladder from a water  
bottle, and made her spend some time with a pee plug as I teased her.  
She was beggin' me to fuck her pussy, but I've haven't given her as much  
as a finger, and when I challenged her to let out only a glassful, she  
emptied more than half her bladder on my floor. I was in the middle of  
punishin' her for that by using a catheter to empty my own bladder into  
hers and spankin' her bladder when ya rang the doorbell, forcin' me ta  
hastily replug her."

Aiko releases her grip on Momoko, making the older girl stumble as her  
knees buckle before asking, "So, would Momo-chan like the same  
treatment, or do you have any suggestions of what else we can do to  
Mutsumi-chan?"

Regaining her breath and footing, Momoko replies, "Well, we could push  
her knees against her chest and retie her arms under her knees. That  
should squeeze her bladder really good. Or we could blindfold her and  
cover her ears to make her focus on the sensations while we have some  
fun with her. I have something in my bag that should help with that. Oh,  
and whatever we fuck her pussy with, we should try to ram it straight at  
her bladder as much as possible!" As Momoko speaks, she lets her  
suspenders slip from her shoulders, her skirt falling to her ankles as  
she starts to furiously rub at her own crotch. "As for the thought of  
being tied up and teased while having a tremendously taut, terribly  
tormented tinkle tank sounds like such wonderful torture! The thought of  
being tied up face-to-face with Mutsumi-chan while Ai-chan uses both of  
us... it's almost too much!"

Aiko knows Momoko didn't have a bag with her when she arrived,  
suspecting she really means to use magic to summon something to block  
sight and sound from Mutsumi and doubts the blonde intends to limit the  
use of magic to just that.

Coming to a decision, Aiko leaves Momoko to her masturbation as the  
blunette walks over to Mutsumi and rolls the wrestler over on her back,  
the bound girl's face red from embarrassment and sexual frustration.

Staring up into her tormenter's eyes, Mutsumi begs, "Please, Ai-chan!  
Please let me cum and pee!"

"Not yet." is Aiko's short reply as she undoes the knots holding the  
bindings around the wrestler's knees and ankles. Pressing the brunette's  
knees to her chest does sound appealing, but deciding such would be  
impractical for what the blunette has in mind, Aiko instead presses each  
of Mutsumi's knees to the wrestler's armpit before using a freed length  
of rope to bind knee to shoulder. Admiring the way this leaves the  
brunette's bladder bulge and girlhood on display, Aiko orders, "Now,  
keep those knees straight, or I might have to add weights to yer  
ankles."

As Aiko retrieves a new bottle of saline with a fresh catheter attached  
and some more rope, Momoko continues furiously rubbing at her girlhood  
through her soaked panties as she stares at the bound girl. So lost in  
her self-pleasuring, the blonde is caught completely off guard as Aiko  
comes up behind her, yanks the orange blouse over the yellow  
apprentice's head and ties the older girl's hands behind her back.

"[Wah! But I was so close!]" yells the prodigal daughter in the tongue  
of her adopted nation as she is yanked back from the brink from the  
sudden loss of her own touch on her crotch.

"Come now, Momo-chan, I can't let ya have all the fun, can I?" replies  
the blunette as she uses one arm to hold Momoko tightly and the other to  
pull down the blonde's sodden undergarments. After her practice on  
Mutsumi and herself, Aiko quickly threads the catheter into Momoko's  
bladder and makes quick work of using the bulb to empty the bottle into  
the older girl's bladder.

As her waste water sack swells and stretches well beyond anything she's  
ever felt, Momoko can't concentrate enough to use Japanese as she  
pleads, "[Please! If you don't stop, you'll make my poor, pathetic  
piddle pot pop!]" only for her words to fall upon uncomprehending ears.  
Once the bottle is empty, Aiko pulls the catheter out only to replace it  
with a fresh urethral plug.

Rubbing Momoko's distended bladder, Aiko asks, "Now, that wasn't so bad,  
was it?"

Relaxing some now that the pressure in her piddle pot has leveled out,  
Momoko glances down and exclaims, "WOW! my bladder's so bloated it looks  
like I'm going to be having a baby in a few months!"

Without further words, Aiko Nudges Momoko towards Mutsumi's bound form  
before making the older girl kneel so the blonde's and brunette's pubic  
bones are practically touching. Aiko then makes the yellow apprentice  
lean forward, squeezing both Momoko and Mutsumi's bladders between them.  
Using two belts, onethreaded around the bound girls' backs and through  
their arm pits, the other threaded around their waists, Aiko secures her  
playmates to each other. As they're forced into close proximity, Momoko  
instinctually crashes her lips upon Mutsumi's.

"And one final touch." announces Aiko as she pulls Momoko's legs out  
from under her, forcing the blonde's weight to rest entirely on Mutsumi  
instead of partially on her knees.

As the pair of bound girls squirm in their bindings, nipples, bladders,  
and even clits crushed between them, Aiko retrieves the harness from the  
toy case, and after some debate, decides on the 4cm diameter dildo to go  
inside her and the 5 cm diameter to use on her playthings.

Kneeling behind the bound girls, Aiko rips off the tape holding the egg  
vibrator to Mutsumi's pussy as she turns both the dildo inside her and  
the one she's about to plunge into a bound girl's passage to 7/10 speed.  
Brushing the tip along both Mutsumi and Momoko's slits, Aiko eventually  
plunges into Mutsumi, finally giving the wrestler the penetration she's  
been desperate for all afternoon. The blunette's thrusts are hard and  
fast, and always directed at Mutsumi's bloated bladder.

Sensing Mutsumi is close to the brink, Aiko yanks out of the brunette  
only to drive the strap-on home in Momoko's passage, giving the blonde  
the same rough treatment. Aiko continues like this, bringing each girl  
right up to the edge before switching off to the other. As the time  
between swaps grows shorter, Aiko knows she can't hold off her  
playthings' climaxes for much longer short of removing stimulation  
altogether, and feeling her own climax approaching, the blunette wishes  
she could feel their cunnies clenching around her. At the same time,  
Aiko's bladder reminds her she didn't fully empty it into Mutsumi's and  
is nearing the limit of what she can hold without a plug once more.


	6. A Desperate Patissiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoko's bladder gets some abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cotent Warnings Specific to this chapter: I don't think there's anything here not seen in previous chapters.
> 
> Author's Notes: starting with this chapter, the narrative splits into mutually exclusive timelines. The "A" chapters continue being pure Yuri with the "B" chapters feature Futanari.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 6A: A Desperate Patissiere

Deciding to leave her playmates hanging a bit longer, Aiko withdraws the  
strap-on from both girls, and wondering what they must be feeling from  
such overfilled bladders, Aiko grabs the last bottle of saline from the  
toy case, pumping the contents into her own, already taut tinkle tank as  
she gives Momoko and Mutsumi a minute to calm down. By the time the  
bottle is empty, the blunette's bloated, battered bladder is screaming  
angrily, fed up with the abuse its had to endure all day and the  
constant thwarting of its attempts to expel its cargo.

After removing the catheter and reinserting her urethral plug, Aiko  
retrieves a pair of buttplugs similar to the one in her own rectum, but  
with manual bulb pumps instead of the remote control electric pump of  
her own plug. As she pulls the dildo from Mutsumi's rear passage, the  
blunette announces, "I'm gonna inflate a plug in both yer asses. Whoever  
can endure longer gets to cum first." With those words, Aiko slipsa plug  
up both of the bound girls' rear passages and starts to rhythmically  
squeeze the attached bulbs, trying to keep how tightly she squeezes with  
each hand equal. As the plugs swell and their insides stretch to  
accomodate the growing intrusions, both the blonde and the brunette  
squirm in their bonds and it isn't long before it becomes obvious to the  
blunette that both girls have been inflated beyond anything comfortable,  
though neither is quite ready to give in.

Whether due to the wrestler simply being tougher, or having spent a good  
portion of the afternoon with a dildo in her ass giving her an unfair  
advantage, Mutsumi's endurance holds out longer as it is Momoko who  
finally begs for mercy, "[Please, Ai-chan! I can't take anymore! If you  
don't stop, my butt is going to rip apart!]"

Though she doesn't understand Momoko's words, the blonde's meaning is  
clear to Aiko as she stops pumping up the plugs and announces, "Looks  
like Mutsumi-chan gets to cum first."

Undoing the binds holding her playthings together, Aiko rolls Momoko off  
of Mutsumi and starts untieing the wrestler.

"Okay, Mutsumi-chan," Starts Aiko, look in the case and pick the toy ya  
want to cum with."

After rubbing a few rope burns, Mutsumi, not trusting her legs to  
support her given her current condition, crawls over to the case of sex  
toys, and after a few moments, pulls out the 7cm dildo, the narrowest of  
the ones that have yet to be christened, "How about this one?" Asks the  
wrestler.

As Mutsumi holds up the toy, slightly bigger around than a soda can,  
Aiko comments, "Yer a daring one, aren't ya?" Before taking it from the  
brunette's hand and bending the wrestler over, starts to work the thick  
phallus into her slippery passage. When she can't get it any deeper,  
Aiko makes Mutsumi sit back on her heels before suddenly pulling the  
brunette's ankles apart so her butt hits the floor and Mutsumi's  
bodyweight forces the dildo even deeper, the wrestler gasping at just  
how deeply she's been stuffed.

Turning her attention to Momoko, Aiko declares, "As for yer punishment,  
let's see if you can hold it without that plug to help ya." Grabbing an  
egg vibrator and chastity belt, hoping the tiny toy will feel like  
punishment in and of itself after the earlier treatment with a decently  
thick dildo.

Already trembling from her overfilled bladder, Momoko begs, "Please,  
don't pull the plug, Ai-chan."

Glancing at a clock, Aiko replies, "If ya can stay dry fer five minutes,  
maybe I'll give ya a reward." As she slips the vibrator into Momoko's  
passage and starts to position the chastity belt. Gripping the plug,  
Aiko yanks it out, leaving Momoko to rely on her internal muscles as the  
blunette locks the belt in place and noticing how it cuts into the bulge  
of Momoko's bladder.

Slipping back into English, Momoko cries, "[I've never had to pee so  
badly!]" but any futher commentary from the blonde is cut off as Aiko  
activates the vibrator.

Positioning her playthings so they are kneeling and facing each other,  
Aiko molds herself to Mutsumi's back and activates the vibration of the  
brunette's dildo as she starts to slide it in and out of the wrestler.

While she keeps Mutsumi's dildo at its maximum setting, Aiko constantly  
adjusts the speed of Momoko's vibrator, turning it down if she thinks  
the blonde is getting too close to climax and turning it up whenever she  
thinks the blonde is getting too relaxed in her efforts to keep her pent  
up piddle contained.

Despite her efforts to bring Mutsumi to climax quickly and leave Momoko  
wanting, both of Aiko's playthings climax in unison, Momoko's bladder  
giving out at the same time as the blonde's golden liquid gushes out  
around the crotch of the chastity belt.

Checking the clock again, Aiko notices its been a little more than five  
minutes since she issued her challenge to Momoko, but less than five  
since she actually pulled the plug.

"Ya have to the count of five to stop peeing or I'll punish ya more."  
barks Aiko at the blonde, snapping her out of the trance like state  
brought on by her orgasm and emptying her bladder. "One..."

"two..."

"three..."

As Aiko slowly counts, her voice like the swish of the executioner's ax  
to Momoko's ears, the blonde struggles to cut off the flow, the  
floodgates fighting a roaring river to shut.

"Four..."

"Five!"

Momoko Trembles as she finally halts the flow, but she knows she's too  
late to save herself further torment.

"Looks like ya weren't quick enough." comments Aiko. "Keep and eye on  
her Mutsumi-chan and let me know if she starts peeing again." With that,  
the blunette stands and heads for the kitchen.

When she returns, she's holding a tall glass of lemonade without ice and  
a couple of diuretic tablets, smiling evily, "First, ya'll have to take  
some diuretic and drink some extra strong lemonade."

"[Please, have mercy!]" cries the panicked girl as her tormentor  
approaches.

"Ya do realize I can't understand a word when ya speak English, right?"  
asks the blunette, for once not ignoring the blonde's slip into the  
language she's more familiar with.

Speaking slowly as her interrupted pee and panick that her desperation  
is about to get much worse leaves her unable to think clearly, Momoko  
repeats herself in Japanese, "Please...have...mercy!"

"Sorry, I'm all out of mercy." replies Aiko as she pinches Momoko's nose  
and tips her head back before dropping the diuretics in the blonde's  
open mouth and forcing her to swallow. She then proceeds to pour the  
lemonade, sour from a high lemon juice content, down the patissiere's  
throat. Once done, Aiko asks sarcastically as Momoko splutters, "Now,  
that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Is it over?" asks the blonde.

"Nah, that was only half of your punishment." replies Aiko as she  
unlocks the chastity belt.

Momoko lets out a sigh of relief as her bulging bladder is released from  
its confines, but her relief soon turns to terror as she sees Aiko  
holding another bottle of saline with an attached Catheter. "[NO! Don't  
put anymore liquid in me!]" Only for Aiko to do just that as the tubing  
is inserted and the bottle is emptied into Momoko's bladder, the  
previous bottle's contents still partially contributing to the swell of  
the hollow organ.

Before Aiko can decide what to do next with her playmates, the ringing  
of a phone fills the small home. Glancing at the clock, Aiko realizes  
its about the time she usually starts dinner.

Double checking that both of her playthings are plugged up, Aiko stands  
and heads to answer the phone, "Hello?" Says the blunette as she picks  
up the reciever, and after a half-minute or so of listening, she shouts  
angerly into the mouthpiece, "Well, don't expect any dinner waiting for  
ya when ya get home!" before slamming the reciever on the cradle.

Returning to her bedroom, Aiko announces to her playmates, "That was my  
dad telling me he's going to tha bar with Doremi-chan's dad. I didn't  
bother to tell him I had company, but we don't have to worry about him  
interrupting us until well past bedtime." As a shameless growl from her  
stomach cuts through the room, the blunette asks, "How about I fix us  
some dinner? That is, unless the two of ya need to head home."

Momoko is the first to reply, "As long as I'm home by dark, my parents  
won't mind, and sunset is so late this time of year."

"Same here." adds Mutsumi.

"Okay then," starts Aiko, "How about some stir fry and rice?"

"Sounds great!" cries the brunette.

"Oh, let me make something for dessert!" exclaims Momoko.

Not bothering with putting on any of their clothing as they silently  
agree that they'll most likely return to their activities once their  
belly's are full, the trio make their way to the kitchen. All three  
glance longingly at the bathroom on the way, but when the blunette  
steadfastly continues on, the blonde and brunette follow her, sensing  
that their host would sooner lock the door and throw away the key or  
make them hold without the plugs as they watch her using the toilet.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Mutsumi, having the least skill when it comes  
to food preparation, sits at the small table as the other two girls don  
matching aprons, the white fabric only seeming to accentuate their  
otherwise complete lack of clothing.

Part of Aiko is screaming that cooking in nothing but an apron isn't  
safe, another replying that cooking with an overfilled bladder that's  
only being contained by a urethral plug isn't any safer, but she just  
ignores these and tries to be extra careful as she fills the rice cooker  
and starts chopping meat and veggies for the stir-fry.

Meanwhile, Momoko scours the cabinets for ingredients, not finding much  
to work with as Aiko doesn't keep her kitchen nearly as well stocked for  
baking as Momoko's parents, but eventually finding just enough to whip  
up a batch of simple, lemon cupcakes.

Before long, the small kitchen is filled with the tantalyzing aromas of  
cooking food, but Mutsumi's nose isn't able to hold her attention for  
long as the brunette finds herself staring, one eye locked on each of  
the other girls' delectable rumps, neither blunette or blonde seeming to  
notice the way they sway their hips as they cook or the way wearing  
nothing but aprons show off their butts and thighs.

Mutsumi is broken from her trance as a plate of piping hot stir fry is  
placed before her, and all three let out a chorus of "Itadakimasu!" as  
they dig in. Both of Aiko's guests silently show their compliments to  
the chef with the enthusiasm they eat and then refill their plates, and  
by the time the stir fry and rice is all gone, the cupcakes are ready to  
be frosted and served, meeting with similar approval, each girl eating  
four out of the dozen Momoko was able to make.

As the three girls sit, each rubbing their slightly distended stomach in  
satisfaction, Aiko is the first to break the silence, "So, whacha wanna  
do now?"

"I should probably be heading home." replies Mutsumi, obviously  
reluctant to let the fun day she's been having come to an end.

Sensing the brunette's feelings, Aiko asks, "Why don't ya both call yer  
folks and see if it's okay fer ya to spend the night?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" exclaims Momoko, "Where's the phone?"

After letting the blonde and brunette use her phone, Aiko suggests, "How  
about we all take a shower together?"

"Oh, and then maybe we could start our sleepover with a game of truth or  
dare!" cries the blonde excitedly as she and Mutsumi follow Aiko into  
the apartment's small bathroom.


	7. A Desperate Futanari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko turns herself and Momoko into Futanari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Futanari

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 6B: A Desperate Futanari

Throwing nearly all caution to the wind, Aiko pulls out and discards the  
strap-on as she announces, "I'll be right back." and leaves her room to  
head to the bathroom where she's sure Mutsumi won't overhear her using  
magic. Her bladder spasms at the sight of the toilet, forcing her to ram  
both hands between her legs and bend double as a leak slips past her  
spincter.

Once she's regained her composure, the athlete turns her back on her  
bladder's salvation and transforms, grateful the Cologne Tap doesn't  
require a dance like some other taps did, "Pretty Witchy Aiko-chi!" and  
casting a spell, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Turn me into a  
futanari!" a swirl of blue musical notes surround Aiko, converging on  
her crotch and causing her clit to swell to a ridiculous extent before  
shifting in shape. When the notes have vanished, she is sporting a  
rather impressive futahood standing erect at roughly one-and-a-half the  
length of the dildo she was using just a minute ago to pound her  
playthings' pretty pussies, and though nowhere as thick as the largest  
dildo in the case, her girth is also clearly greater than the strap-on.

After admiring her new bit of anatomy in the bathroom mirror for a  
minute or two, Aiko returns to her room, and double checking that the  
bound girls are positioned so they won't see her coming, she quietly  
walks in and kneels behind Momoko.

Noticing the half empty bottle of lube on the floor in her playmates'  
shared blind spot, she grabs it, and squirting a liberal amount in her  
palms, grips her throbbing girlcock, biting her lip to avoid announcing  
her return with a loud moan at the reaction to feeling the aphrodisiac  
make contact with her sex organ. So intense is the sensation that she is  
tempted to jack herself off until she sprays her load all over Momoko's  
backside.

It is only the knowledge that she has at least four much better places  
to shoot her load right in front of her that allows Aiko to pull her  
hands away from her member and turn her attention back to her  
playthings.

Still slick with lube, Aiko places her hands on Momoko's plump, little  
rump, and not giving her fellow witch apprentice time to react to this  
touch, parts the blonde's nether lips with her thumbs and drives her  
futahood home in the patissiere's passage, Aiko's tip slamming into  
Momoko's cervix, the blunette's bulging bladder coming to rest in the  
cleft of the blonde's buttcheeks.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Momoko exclaims, "[OH MY GOD! It's so  
hot and thick, and it's so deep inside!]" And while Aiko can't  
understand what Momoko just said, she'd agree with the sentiment as the  
sensation of being buried in a hot, tight twat is almost enough to make  
the futa explode in orgasm. As she tries to regain her composure, Aiko  
massages the remaining lube into Momoko's half moons, and when she  
finally starts fucking the blonde properly, her thrusts are hard and  
fast.

The blunette pounds Momoko's pussy with abandon, too frantic to even try  
to aim for the blonde's bladder, and while she originally intended to  
switch back and forth between her playthings' pussies, she loses all  
self control as her world narrows to a laser thin beam hellbent on  
shooting her load deep within her fellow ojamajo.

Aiko isn't sure who gets there first or if they arrived at the same  
time, but all too soon, both witch apprentices are lost in the throes of  
ecstasy, Aiko's erupting member and Momoko's clenching passage working  
in unison to ensure the blonde's womb is filled to the brim and then  
some with futa jizz.

Once she's recovered enough to think again, Aiko decides it's only fair  
to give her other playmate the same treatment as she pulls out of  
Momoko, a gooey cascade of white cream following in her girlcock's wake  
before driving cervix deep into Mutsumi.

Despite the massive load she just pumped into Momoko, Aiko is nearly as  
quick to cream Mutsumi's cunny, bringing the wrestler to a long overdue  
climax and delivering just as collossal a creampie to the brunette.

Catching her breath from her second ejaculation, Aiko pulls out of  
Mutsumi and sits back on her heels to admire her handiwork, both of her  
playthings with globs of futa seed oozing from their well-fucked holes.

Aiko's bladder once again makes its desire to void loud and clear, and  
deciding to actually give in to its demands, the blunette parts Momoko's  
half moons, and after rubbing the remaining traces of semen over  
Momoko's rosebud, hilts herself in the blonde's bowels, but instead of  
fucking the yellow apprentice's ass as she might've have expected the  
futa to do, Aiko simply relaxes, letting her pent up pee finally pour  
forth, flooding Momoko's insides. Once she feels like she's let out  
about half of her bladder's contents, Aiko forcibly halts the flow, and  
before her bladder can protest, quickly removes the dildo from Mutsumi's  
ass and replaces it with her futahood to finish the job.

Once finally empty, Aiko is convinced what she thought was half she  
sprayed in Momoko's rectum was probably closer to a third, but she  
doesn't mention this as she pulls out of Mutsumi and announces, "Whoever  
can hold the piss enema I just gave both of ya the longest gets a  
reward, but I'll punish whoever leaks first.

Whether due to her anal spincter being weakened from spending most of  
the afternoon stretched around a dildo, having Momoko lying on top of  
her, or simply because Aiko inadvertently gave her more pee to hold,  
Mutsumi is the first to lose the battle against the golden liquid  
pounding against her anus, Aiko declaring, "Looks like Mutsumi-chan is  
the one who gets punished!"

Her options swirl in her mind, but Aiko finally comes to a decision as  
she asks, "Hey, Momo-chan, didn't you say you had something in your bag  
we could use to blind fold Mutsumi-chan?"

Playing along, Momoko replies, "Yeah, feel free to look through my bag  
for them."

Leaving the room, Aiko heads to the living room, knowing Momoko didn't  
have a bag with her, but figuring the deception is the best way to  
prevent Mutsumi from realizing too much and trigger the Witch Frog  
curse.

To give the impression of taking the time to search Momoko's bag, Aiko  
summons several innoculous items that one might carry this time of year,  
though magically enhanced for their intended purpose.

Returning to the bedroom and continueing to use Momoko's body to block  
Mutsumi's view of Aiko's girlcock, Aiko unties Momoko's hands and gives  
her the items to block Mutsumi's senses. Starting with a red bandanna,  
Momoko folds the cloth and ties it around the wrestler's head to cover  
her eyes, Aiko's enchantment ensuring there are no light leaks. The  
patissiere next takes two pairs of earplugs and uses one pair to block  
Mutsumi's ears and the other to block Mutsumi's nose. Finally, a  
hankerchief is used to gag Mutsumi, though Momoko makes sure the  
brunette can still breath.

With Mutsumi's senses blocked, Aiko undoes the belts holding the two  
girls together, and while Momoko stretches after being bound like that,  
Aiko redoes Mutsumi's bindings so her knees and ankles are together, her  
knees pressed against her chest, and her arms tied under her knees. Aiko  
then takes the 7 and 8 cm diameter dildos, working the smaller one into  
Mutsumi's ass and the thicker one into her pussy, the wrestler squirming  
against her binds and muffling something unintelligible through her gag.  
With all three holes stuffed, Aiko turns on the vibration of both dildos  
without really paying attention to which speed she turns them to before  
turning to face Momoko.

Getting her first good look at Aiko's futahood and confident she can now  
speak freely, Momoko comments, "You really shot me and Mutsumi-chan full  
of cum." Her tone making it obvious it isn't a question.

"Yeah, sorry about that." replies Aiko, "I guess I got carried away in  
my lust."

"I wonder if I'll get pregnant," replies Momoko her tone more curious  
than angry or worried, "I started having periods a few months ago, and  
I'm right between my last and when my next should start, but anyways,  
what's my reward for managing to hold Ai-chan's pee in my butt longer  
than Mutsumi-chan?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Aiko replies, "You get to pee for  
ten seconds, where ever you want."

"Well," starts the blonde, "since I'm still holding Ai-chan's pee in my  
butt, which feels weird but kinda nice by the way, I want to return the  
favor, and using the same method as Ai-chan." With that, Momoko pulls  
out her tap and transforms, "Pretty Witchy, Momoko-chi!" before  
summoning her Poron and casting, "Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon! Turn me  
into a futanari!"

Once transformed, Momoko moves quickly, discovering the buttplug Aiko  
has been using for much of the afternoon, finding the quick release  
valve, and yanking it out as soone as it's deflated before removing her  
own urethral plug and hilting herself in the blunette's rear passage  
just in time for a torrent of pee to shoot from the yellow apprentice's  
tip. Aiko finds the sensation of her butt being used as a urinal  
strangely arousing, but she has enough presence of mind to count the  
seconds, and when her mental count reaches ten, the blunette clenches  
her anus, forcibly halting the flow.

"Ai-chan!" cries Momoko, "you're squeezing too tight! I can't pee!"

"Sorry, Momo-chan," starts Aiko, "That's your ten seconds." Raising her  
Poron, she casts, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Block Momo-chan's  
urethra so she can't pee but can still cum!"

As Aiko pulls away from Momoko, the blonde whines, "No fair! my bladder  
feels like I didn't get to pee at all!"

"Too bad, but if you want to pee some more, you'll have to earn it.  
Anyways, since you made yourself a futa as well, you might as well  
replace one of those dildos in Mutsumi-chan with your girlcock."

Her member seeming to thicken at the thought, Momoko replies, "I'd love  
to add my own load to Ai-chan's in Mutsumi-chan's pussy!" before walking  
over, yanking the dildo from the wrestler's girlhood and hilting herself  
there instead.

As Aiko watches the blonde grip the brunette's ankles and pound the  
brunette's pussy, she wonders what to do herself.

Continuing to watch the display before her, Aiko is mesmerized by  
Momoko's plump rump and decides she needs to claim it properly.

Sneaking up behind the blonde, Aiko places her hands upon the yellow  
apprentice's half-moons and slowly parts them to expose her rosebud  
while being careful not to pull enough to let the pee in Momoko's bowels  
escape. Lining up her tip, Aiko plunges forward, burying herself in  
Momoko's piss-filled rectum. Thanks to the blonde's body heat, the pee  
Aiko released in the patissiere earlier is still warm and it acts as a  
decent lubricant as the blunette starts to pound her friend's plump  
rump.

Momoko moans loudly in pleasure from having her ass fucked as she fucks  
Mutsumi's pussy, and in response, Aiko reaches around to cup the  
blonde's budding breasts, commenting, "I guess all those sweets  
Momo-chan makes and taste test must go to Momo-chan's butt." Pinching  
the older girl's nipples, she continues, "That must be how you stay so  
slim eating so much cake!"

As the blonde futa continues to fuck the brunette while getting fucked  
in turn by the blunette, it isn't long before Momoko speaks up,  
"Ai-chan, I'm close to cumming! May I please shoot my load in  
Mutsumi-chan?"

Feeling her own climax fast approaching, Aiko wonders what to do.

Deciding it's too soon for either of them to cum, Aiko grips Momoko's  
futahood tightly by the base before yanking the blonde backward, pulling  
her from the bound brunette's warm, cozy depths. Before Momoko can  
recover from the sudden loss of stimulation, Aiko roughly withdraws from  
her rear passage.

As her butt is unplugged, it becomes apparent Momoko used being fucked  
in the rear as an excuse to relax her spincter as a deluge of urine, now  
shaded a slight brown pours from her now gapeing anus.

Not seeming to care about the piss enema now running down the back of  
her thighs, Momoko shouts, "[I need to shoot my load so badly!"" but as  
she reaches her hands to jack herself to completion, she finds her  
wrists being grabbed by the blunette and before she can properly react,  
the patissiere finds herself with her back against the wall, her hands  
pinned above her head, and her throbbing erection nearly tip-to-tip with  
the blunette's.

"Now, now, Momo-chan, I can't have ya cumming too soon, and besides, I  
need ta punish ya for letting my piss outta yer ass and making a mess.".

However, before Aiko can decide on Momoko's punishment, the phone starts  
to ring.

Figuring the call might be important, Aiko threatens, "Stay right here  
while I get that, and ya better not touch yerself while I'm gone."

Aiko returns a few minutes later, annoyed as she says, "That was my dad  
telling me he's hitting the bar. I wish he wouldn't waste what little he  
makes on booze, but at least we don't have ta worry about him walking in  
on us and having to explain where our girlcocks came from." Her annoyed  
expression fading to lecherous, the blunette continues, "Now, as ta yer  
punishment." The athlete pulls out her Poron, and pointing the  
instrument at Momoko, shouts, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Give  
Momo-chan a magic cock ring!"

A ring of blue musical notes shoot from the Poron's tip to surround the  
base of Momoko's futahood, solidifying into a ring of blue metal with  
the blonde's flesh bulging out to either side.

Aiko kneels before the older girl and gives the conjured toy a flick  
with her finger, Momoko's girlcock bobbing from the impact as the blonde  
whimpers, "It's too tight! Please remove it before it cuts off my  
girlcock!"

"Ah relax," replies Aiko, "Ya don't need ta worry about that, but with  
that cock ring in place, ya ain't cumming or peeing until I say ya can."  
Pulling the blonde away from the wall, the blunette commands, "Now, get  
down on yer back!"

Momoko complies, laying down on a clean section of tatami, her throbbing  
and blocked member pointing at the ceiling. Placing a foot aside either  
of Momoko's hips, Aiko squats down, bringing her clenched anus to rest  
against the blonde's tip and then forcing herself down until her  
spincter has nearly made contact with the cock ring, Momoko letting out  
a groan as Aiko's rear passage attempts to squeeze the life out of the  
blonde's futahood.

Placing her palms on the bulge of Momoko's bladder, her own member  
sliding between her wrists, Aiko shifts as much of her weight onto her  
arms as she can as she starts to bounce on Momoko's erection, the  
patissiere letting out another groan at the added pressure on her  
protruding piddle pot.

Momoko is unable to withstand much of this torture as she begs, "Please,  
Ai-chan! Please let me cum! Please let me pee!"

Continuing to ride the older girl, Aiko wonders if she should show mercy  
even as her own member aches for attention.

"Since yer being so impatient," replies Aiko, slowing her pace to a  
crawl, "perhaps I should just leave ya hanging while ya watch me play  
with Mutsumi-chan." Aiko lifts off Momoko's futahood entirely and before  
Momoko can voice any protests, the blunette is casting once more,  
"Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Bind Momo-chan so she has to watch and  
can't relieve herself!" and the yellow witch apprentice finds herself  
kneeling on the tatami, her booted feet and gloved hands magically bound  
together behind her, her knees held apart as if by an invisible spreader  
bar, the blonde futa's sopping wet pussy and throbbing girlcock both on  
full display, and her eyes held wide open and her head fixed looking  
towards Mutsumi's non-magically bound form.

Momoko whimpers in desperation of both a sexual and urinary nature as  
she's forced to stare as Aiko approaches the brunette, kneels down, and  
drives her member into the wrestler's neglected girlhood.

As the blunette pounds the brunette's pussy, the blonde bucks her hips,  
her aching futahood longing for even the tiniest bit of stimulation,  
"Ai-chan! This is torture! At least let me jack myself off!"

"Nah," replies Aiko, "just sit tight and enjoy the show." With that, the  
blunette picks up her pace, pounding the brunette's pussy relentlessly  
as the blonde is forced to watch, unable to either turn her head away or  
close her eyes thanks to the magic holding her in place.

When Aiko feels Mutsumi tighten around her, the wrestler on the verge of  
climax, the blue apprentice pulls the earplugs from the brunette's ears  
and slows her thrusts to ask, "Mutsumi-chan, I'm gonna remove yer gag  
and when I do, I want ya to answer one simple question: which do ya want  
more? Ta pee or ta cum? Say anything else, and I'll have ta punish ya  
severely."

When Aiko pulls the gag from Mutsumi's mouth, the wrestler can't decide  
which she wants as she yells, "CUm, no pee, no cum!"

Slapping her plaything across the face and reaching down to twist the  
brunette's nipples, Aiko demands, "Which is it?"

Wincing from the pain in her nipples, Mutsumi shouts, "I want to CUM!"

"Okay then." declares Aiko, but instead of resuming pounding pussy, she  
withdraws completely and moves to straddle Mutsumi's face, making the  
brunette eat the blunette's girlhood as the runner's futahood slides  
between the bound girl's legs.

Holding the wrestler's ankles together as she slides her girlcock  
between the brunette's thighs, Aiko says, "Come on, Momo-chan, how bout  
ya finish off Mutsumi-chan fer me?" At Aiko's words, Momoko's magical  
bindings seem to loosen some, and while her arms are still stuck behind  
her back, the blonde is able to knee walk over and with some difficulty,  
manages to line up her tip to penetrate Mutsumi, and overwhelmed with  
the relief of being inside a pussy after being denied any stimulation is  
nearly more than the yellow apprentice can take as she starts fucking  
the tied-up girl as hard and fast as the patissiere's hips will allow.

Mutsumi's moans reverberate through Aiko's pussy, the blunette nearly  
overwhelmed by pleasure herself as she continues sliding her shaft back  
and forth between the wrestler's squeezed together calves.

Soon enough, both the blunette and brunette are screaming in ecstasy  
from vaginal climax, and if the expression of frustration on Momoko's  
face is any indicator, the magical cockring is the only thing preventing  
her from shooting off in the wrestler's convulsing passage. The two  
athletes tremble for what seems like an eternity before going limp, and  
it doesn't take long for Aiko to realize that she hasn't quite reached  
penile climax and that Mutsumi has passed out from a combination of  
exhaustion and sensory overload.

Lifting her pussy from the unconscious girl's face, Aiko declares,  
"Since Mutsumi-chan's out cold, I guess I'll have to use Momo-chan to  
finish myself off."

Without any further warning, Aiko yanks Momoko out of and away from the  
unconscious girl before making the blonde kiss the tatami, the yellow  
apprentice's hands still magically bound behind her back. Momoko's  
sopping wet cunny provides no resistence as the blunette rams her  
futahood deep in the blonde's depths with enough force to feel like a  
punch to the yellow ojamajo's womb and bladder, the bound girl letting  
out a squeal of mixed pain and pleasure.

As Aiko starts bucking her hips like a dog desperately trying to sire  
puppies upon a bitch in heat, she reaches down to grip Momoko's  
girlcock, lazily stroking the overly sensitive member as she leans over  
to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Momo-chan's boy part is throbbin' like  
crazy, I bet ya'd explode the moment I removed yer cock ring."

Feeling like she's been held on the verge for an eternity, tears welling  
up in her eyes, Momoko begs and pleads as she tries to thrust against  
Aiko's hand, "Please Ai-chan! Please let me cum already! I'm gonna die  
if I don't cum soon!"

"Be patient, Momo-chan." replies the blunette as she places her other  
hand over the blonde's distended bladder, pushing down on the bulge as  
she adds, "Wow, Momo-chan's piddle pot feels ready to pop."

"[Ugh, don't push on it!]" cries the yellow apprentice, slipping into  
English once more.

Aiko picks up her pace, now stroking Momoko vigorously with both hands  
and hugging the blonde to her chest, the extra stimulation reducing the  
older girl to moans of pleasure from being fuck and groans of  
frustration from being unable to shoot either her load or her pent up  
piddle.

While the cock ring prevents Momoko from reaching penile climax, it does  
nothing to inhibit her vaginal climax and it isn't long before the  
blonde is convulsing around the blunette's futahood. This is more than  
Aiko can take as she erupts deep in Momoko's passage, the blonde trying  
to milk Aiko for all she's worth.

Once both girls have finished trembling in climax, Aiko withdraws from  
Momoko, globs of the blunette's futa seed pouring from Momoko's  
well-fucked pussy and running down her thighs.

"Wow, Ai-chan fucked me so hard!" cries the blonde, nearly forgetting  
her abused futahood in the afterglow of vaginal climax. "What are we  
going to do about Mutsumi-chan?"

"I have an idea," replies Aiko as she pulls out her Poron once more and  
points at the unconscious girl. "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Clean  
Mutsumi-chan up and take her to the couch!" As blue musical notes  
encircle the wrestler, her bindings vanish and the signs of their  
activities are washed away as she's lifted off the floor and shifted  
into a more natural sleeping posture.


	8. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Shower, the girls play Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Truth or Dare with a Omo flavor, Shower Sex.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 7A: Truth or Dare

After retrieving towels, Aiko comes up behind her two guests, and  
reaching between their legs, grips their respective urethral plugs.

"What are you doing, Ai-chan?" asks Momoko.

"Let's see if either of ya can hold it in through a shower." replies  
aiko, starting to gently tug on the plugs.

"NO!!" cries the two girls as their peeholes are suddenly unblocked, a  
spurt escaping from each of them. Their hands fly to their crotches and  
they clench their pelvic floors to the point of cramping in order to not  
let more than that initial spurt escape.

"WOW!" exclaims Aiko, "I thought for sure both of ya were gonna lose it  
just then." Reaching for her own crotch, Aiko adds, "To make things  
fair, I'll pull my own plug as well." and even with time to prepare,  
Aiko has nearly as much trouble as Momoko and Mutsumi at not erupting  
like a geyser thanks to all that pent-up, pressurized piddle pooling in  
her abdomen.

Once all three girls have regained their composure, their every muscle  
straining painfully to hold back the deluge, Aiko starts the shower, and  
none of them are sure how they manage to keep it all in at the sound of  
running water, much less how they all hold out long enough to be huddled  
together under the hot spray in the small stall.

Foregoing a washcloth, Aiko uses a bar of soap to get her palms and  
fingers as slippery as possible and starts gliding her hands along the  
other girls' bodies. Momoko and Mutsumi follow the blunette's lead, and  
soon enough, the trio are a tangle of limbs, soapy hands gliding across  
budding breasts, plump, little rumps, throbbing tinkle tanks, and  
everywhere in-between and beyond.

Soon, they aren't satisfied with merely fondling each other, the three  
embracing and rubbing together every bit of soap slicked skin they can.  
So lost in the moment, none of them is sure just who is grinding against  
who, but they eventually get into a rhythm of grinding their girlhoods  
against another's thigh, and before they realize it, all three are  
climaxing, their overtaxed bladders giving out at the same time, fresh  
bladder and pussy juice mixing with the soap coating their thighs.

It is only their three-way embrace and the confined space that keeps  
them from collapsing to the shower floor, and it isn't until they've  
recovered from their orgasms that they realize that they've lost most of  
their pent-up piddle.

Silently agreeing to call this round a draw, the trio quickly rinse off  
and dry off before heading back to Aiko's room to start their slumber  
party.

Deciding she likes seeing her guests naked, Aiko makes no offer to let  
them borrow any sleep wear as she pulls a trio of floor pillows from her  
small closet and lays them out on a section of tatami that remains dry  
despite earlier activities.

"Make yerselves comfortable." calls Aiko as she leaves the room only to  
return a few minutes later with a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses.  
After they each take a glass and the blunette has gotten comfortable on  
her own pillow, Aiko declares, "As host, I'll start the games!  
Momo-chan, truth or dare?"

Momoko boldly declares, "Dare me!"

"I dare ya to drink a large glass of water." replies the Osakan,  
starting with something relatively tame.

The game goes on for quite some time with rather simple dares and  
questions that don't reveal any real secrets until Momoko finally  
decides to make the game serious as she fulfills Mutsumi's request for a  
truth with, "Do you have any sex toys at home?"

Turning red as Doremi's hair, Mutsumi stammers in reply, "Of-Of course  
not!" The two ojamajo aren't sure if they believe the wrestler, but  
before either can accuse her, the brunette shouts, "Momo-chan, Truth or  
Dare?"

"Truth." replies the blonde.

Hoping to embarrass Momoko in return for her own embarrassment, Mutsumi  
asks, "What was your first sexual experience?"

Growing starry eyed in remembrance, Momoko clasps her hands over her  
chest as she answers, "It was not long after Monroe-baa-chan died and  
right before my family returned to Japan..." starts the blonde, omitting  
any mention of her failed attempt to resurrect her mentor with magic,  
"Beth was concerned about how hard I seem to be taking my mentor's  
passing and had come by to comfort me. After a long embrace during which  
I cried myself out on her shoulder, just as I was pulling away, she took  
the opportunity to kiss me. She then confessed that she had been  
crushing on me for months and couldn't stand to watch me leave without  
telling me her feelings. Beth ended up spending that night at my place  
and we spend half the night exploring each other's bodies." The Blunette  
and Brunette are rendered speechless by how shamelessly Momoko confesses  
to having a interracial, lesbian trist with her best friend from  
America, and Aiko only regains her voice when Momoko asks, "Ai-chan,  
truth or dare?"

"Dare." replies the blunette, trying to shake the image of the blonde  
and her purple-haired, dark-skinned friend from the states doing naughty  
things to each other from her mind.

Getting up, Momoko retrieves an egg vibrator from the abandoned toy box  
along with the remote. Approaching her fellow witch apprentice, she  
declares, "I dare you to endure this egg vibrator on the lowest  
setting!" before reaching a hand towards Aiko's girlhood to slip the  
device into the blunette's passage, pushing it with a finger to get it  
in as far as possible. Returning to her pillow, Momoko activates the  
vibrator as she adds, "And to make sure Ai-chan doesn't turn it up, I'm  
sitting on the remote." before doing just that.

As the low buzzing starts deep in her pussy, Aiko can feel the first  
twinge of her bladder filling once more, and observing her guests, can  
see them starting to fidget, Momoko a bit more, likely due to the glass  
of water she grank at the beginning.

"Mutsumi-chan, truth or dare?" calls out the blunette, smiling when the  
brunette asks for a dare. Wanting to torment the fuller of her two  
guests for the agonizingly low vibrations in her belly, Aiko declares,  
"I dare you to season that drink with some of yer pee."

Mutsumi hasn't long since refilled her glass and there's only about a  
third of empty space to accomodate her pee, but the wrestler dutifully  
rises to a kneeling position and places her glass between her thighs  
before lowering to form a seal around her girlhood with the rim. Mutsumi  
slowly relaxes her muscles by the smallest fraction at a time until a  
dribble escapes her to plop into the glass, fearful that if she lets it  
out any faster, she won't be able to halt the flow. Momoko watches in  
morbid fascination as Mutsumi slowly fills the glass, her own throbbing  
tinkle tank threatening total failure.

When she feels the first drop that creates a splash able to spray her  
nether lips, Mutsumi halts the flow before asking, "Ai-chan, Truth or  
dare?"

"Truth." replies the blunette.

"What's your favorite thing you've done with Momo-chan and me today?"  
Asks the brunette.

Aiko places her hand to her chin as she thinks back on everything that  
has happened today before finally deciding, "I think my favorite part  
was when I first pumped Mutsumi-chan so full of saline that she was  
starting to look pregnant." Pausing to think on which girl to challenge  
next, Aiko finally declares, "Momo-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." replies the blonde.

"I dare ya to turn the tap on full blast without leaking!" cries the  
blunette.

"What!?" cries the blonde in response, "But I'm so full, there's no way  
I could do that!"

"Yer aren't chickening out, are ya? and if ya refuse, I'm sure  
Mutsumi-chan and I could think of an even worse punishment."

"Alright, I'll do it!" cries the older girl, slowly getting to her feet.  
Pressing her thighs together, the patissiere slowly makes her way to the  
kitchen, Aiko and Mutsumi in toe to ensure she actually completes the  
dare.

Reaching the kitchen sink, Momoko places a hand each on the knobs for  
hot and cold water before turning them 180-degrees in opposite  
directions. As the sound of running water fills the room, Momoko starts  
to tremble, her hands gripping the knobs so tightly her knuckles turn  
white as she grits her teeth and crosses one leg over the other, hopping  
on her other foot as she stands in front of the sink.

"Can I please turn the water off?!" cries the yellow apprentice.

The rushing water does no favors for Aiko or Mutsumi's bladders either,  
but the two athletes aren't nearly as full as Momoko and only press  
their thighs together as Aiko declares, "I think ya should hold that  
position until someone calls on ya again. What do ya think,  
Mutsumi-chan?"

"I agree." replies the wrestler, apparently enjoying Momoko's struggle  
to hold it in.

"NO FAIR!" Screams Momoko.

"Sorry, but ya got out voted, now who are ya challenging next?" replies  
the blunette.

"Fine! Mutsumi-chan, truth or dare?" says the blonde, holding back a  
whimper at her predicament.

"Dare." replies the wrestler confidently.

"I-I dare you to...to do the splits and hold it for five minutes!" cries  
the blonde, barely able to speak thanks to her desperation.

"That's easy," replies Mutsumi, parting her thighs and effortlessly  
sliding her feet along the tiled floor until her netherlips are kissing  
the tile. "Ai-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." replies the blunette.

"I dare you to do ten squats." The wrestler challenges her fellow  
athlete.

"That's too easy, I'll do 25!" cries the blunette, starting to perform  
the squats, her bladder protesting the movements, but failing at every  
attempt to force its liquid cargo out. The blunette does take her time,  
wanting to prolong Momoko's torment, but upon finishing the final squat,  
Aiko declares, "I think ya still have a minute or so on Momo-chan's  
dare, but will ya take Truth or another dare, Mutsumi-chan?"

"Dare!" cries the wrestler.

"I dare ya to where a belt sinched tight over yer bladder for the rest  
of the night!" replies the blunette, leaving the kitchen and returning  
shortly with a brown leather belt. Kneeling behind the splitting girl,  
Aiko pulls the belt as tightly as she can around Mutsumi's waist, making  
sure it covers the forming bulge of the wrestler's filling bladder. "And  
I think it's time for ya to stand." adds the blunette as she helps the  
now constricted girl to her feet.

Looking over to Momoko, who is practically doing a potty dance in front  
of the sink, Mutsumi decides to have some mercy as she says, "Momo-chan,  
truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" yells the blonde as she nearly twists the knobs off their  
mounts in the process of turning the water off.

"Hmm..." says the wrestler, tapping her chin, "On a scale of 1-10, how  
desperate is Momo-chan?"

Grabbing her crotch as tightly as she was just holding the knobs for the  
sink, Momoko replies, "Definitely a ten! I don't think I could get to  
the bathroom without losing it if my life depended on it! I'll accept  
any punishment, just help me get to the toilet before its too late!"

Aiko makes eye contact with Mutsumi and gets the sense that the brunette  
is thinking the same thing as the blunette.

Both donning sadistic smiles, the athletes announce in unison, "You're  
on your own, Momo-chan!"

"Ah, but I can barely move!" cries the blonde, nearly crushing her hands  
with how tightly her trembling thighs are pressed together.

"Tough titty," replies the blunette mercilessly, "If ya want to use the  
toilet, ya have ta make it there on yer own."

Wavering and whimpering as wave after wave of her waste waters wash over  
the walls of her tremendously taut, truly titanic, torturously tormented  
tinkle tank, Momoko slides one foot forward attempting to shuffle  
towards her destination without parting her knees and making hardly any  
progress.

After a subjective eternity of agony from her plentiful pints of pent-up  
pee promoting powerful pulsing and painful pounding in the patissiere's  
poisde to pop piddle pot, which is objectively only about five minutes  
in which she's moved about as many feet, it happens: a spurt slips  
sphincter security, splashing the slippery skin of her sweaty palms. She  
freezes as her focus fractures, her mind no longer solely concentrating  
on keeping her muscles contracted and her feet shuffling towards the  
toilet as the wet warmth of her waste waters washes over her hands and  
wriggles its way into her sensory cortex.

That moment of shattered single-mindedness is all it takes, Momoko  
slipping into English as she lets out a strangled cry of, "[Oh  
god...I...I can't st-stop it.]" as the dams break and two salty liquids,  
one clear from her eyes and another of a distinctly yellow tint from her  
crotch start pouring out of the Japanese-American. "[It's coming out!]"  
shouts the blonde as she regains control of her voice, her trembling  
thighs giving out as she drops to her knees, her plentiful pints of  
pent-up piddle pouring powerfully between her fingers and cascading to  
the floor to form first a puddle, then a pool, and ultimately a pond,  
the green-eyed girl too overwhelmed by the relief of finally emptying to  
be embarrassed by having an audience.

Aiko and Mutsumi stare transfixed, the thunderous tinkle torrent  
tormenting their tremendously taut, terribly trembling, torturously  
throbbing, tinkle tanks, tempting them to throw-in the towel together,  
to tinkle then and there adding their own pints of pee to the growing  
pool on the floor.

But neither athlete is willing to give up that easily, and when Momoko  
has finally emptied completely, the tinkle torrent reducing to a  
trickle, Aiko announces, "What a mess ya made, momo-chan!" Smiling  
evily, the blunette adds, "Mutsumi-chan, keep an eye on the wittle  
wetter while I go get the stuff I need to punish her."

"Will do." replies the wrestler.

Heading to her room, Aiko transforms once more, "Pretty Witchy,  
Aiko-chi!" before pulling out her Poron and incanting, "Pameruku Raruku  
Laliloli Poppun! Three bottles of saline the same volume as Momo-chan's  
accident appear!" and once the bottles have materialized in a puff of  
musical notes, casts once more"Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! three  
pee plugs with remote control valves appear!"

Undoing her transformation and carrying her supplies back to the  
kitchen, Aiko squats in front of Momoko, the blonde still kneeling in  
her golden lake and the blunette not seeming to be bothered by the fact  
her feet are in someone else's pee, "Since ya couldn't hold it, I'm  
gonna have ta refill ya and then plug ya up again." and before Momoko  
can process her fellow witch apprentice's words, Aiko has already fed  
the catheter on the first bottle into Momoko's tired tinkle tank and  
started pumping the clear liquid into replace the yellow liquid covering  
the floor.

Once the bottle is empty and Aiko has inserted the new plug, the  
blunette yanks the older girl to her feet and declares, "For the second  
half of yer punishment, ya get to watch Mutsumi-chan and me use the  
toilet."

With that, the trio head for the bathroom, and at a gesture from Aiko,  
Mutsumi approaches the toilet first, lifting the lid and sitting down,  
sliding back as far as possible on the seat and spreading her thighs  
wide to give the two ojamajo the best view of the wrestler's stream.

As the brunette's bloated, bulging bladder bursts, its bountiful ballast  
blasting the bowl beneath, Aiko comes up behind Momoko and hugs the  
blonde tightly, pinning the older girl's arms to her sides so she can't  
grab her crotch. The blunette then adds to her friend's discomfort by  
forcing a knee between the patissiere's trembling thighs, making it so  
Momoko would have to rely solely on her internal muscles to not repeat  
her recent accident if the plug wasn't present.

Placing her palm upon the patissiere's prodigiously protruding,  
powerfully pulsing, painfully pounding, piddle pot, applying pressure in  
ever greater amounts, Aiko teases, "Doesn't it look like Mutsumi-chan is  
enjoying herself, letting out her pent-up pee? Don't ya wish ya could be  
enjoying the same relief right about now?" Getting only whimpers from  
the blonde in response.

Once Mutsumi has emptied her bladder completely, Aiko approaches the  
wrestler, her fellow athlete seeming a bit dazed from the relief of  
emptying her waste waters, wavering ever so slightly upon the toilet  
seat, a situation the blunette isn't too proud to take advantage of as  
she tightens the belt that grew loose as the brunette's bloated bladder  
deflated like a balloon before using the second bottle of saline to  
refil the wrestler's waste water reservoir and the second plug to  
prevent her from immediately emptying again.

Once the brunette is filled, plugged, and regained her senses, Aiko  
takes her place on the toilet, both the blonde and brunette squirming in  
desperation as the blunette takes her turn to empty, their battered  
bladders feeling all the more bloated for the brief but intense relief  
they got not long ago.

Once done excreting her own golden liquid, Aiko uses the third bottle  
and plug on herself before lowering the lid and flushing and announcing,  
"Now that we've all peed, been refilled, and plugged up, what do ya say  
we play one last holding game before bed?"


	9. It must be a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ojamajo convince Mutsumi she's dreaming so they can openly use magic for some more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Futa, Someone is convinced they're dreaming, Unwanted insemination.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 7B: It Must be a Dream

As Mutsumi is levitated by Aiko's magic, the two ojamajo follow her  
unconscious form to the living room where she's laid on the couch.

"We'll wake her up and convince her that she's still sleeping and that  
we're figments of her imagination." Explains Aiko as the musical notes  
vanish.

"Oooh, I like that idea," replies Momoko, "Though maybe we should get  
rid of the rest of our apprentice uniforms." Summoning her own poron,  
Momoko casts, "Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon! Clean Ai-chan and Myself and  
vanish our clothes." As yellow notes surround the pair, the evidence of  
their activities dissolve along with their gloves, boots, and hats,  
leaving Aiko clean and naked and Momoko likewise except for her cock  
ring. "Dang it, I was hoping this would vanish as well!" whines Momoko  
gesturing at the metallic blue instrument of her sexual torture.

"I put as much magic into makin' sure ya couldn't remove it yerself as I  
could." replies Aiko, grinning at the look of despair on Momoko's face.

Leaning down, Aiko shakes Mutsumi awake, the groggy girl asking, "where  
am I?" to which neither of the other girls answer. As she grows more  
lucid, Mutsumi sits up only for her eyes to land upon the impressive  
erections the two witch apprentices have pointed at the brunette. Her  
eyes going wide, Mutsumi exclaims, "How did you get cocks!?"

Kneeling on the couchtoo either side of Mutsumi so their cocks rub  
against her stomach, the two futas plant a kiss on either of Mutsumi's  
cheeks.

Pulling away from Mutsumi's cheek, Aiko says, "Ya passed out and are now  
dreamin'."

"What other explanation could there be for two of your friends suddenly  
having cocks?" adds Momoko.

Remembering the pleasant haze from when she was tied up on Aiko's floor  
and still being somewhat dazed from the experience, Mutsumi seems to  
accept the lie rather easily, her mind rejecting any other possibility  
as too incredible.

The futanari each guide one of Mutsumi's hands to their erections as  
they ask in unison, "So, do ya/you think ya/you can handle the two  
futanari yer/your subconscious summoned?"

Determined, Mutsumi replies, "I'll give it my all!" As she starts  
stroking them of her own accord.

"Momo-chan in particular is rather desperate to cum thanks to that cock  
ring she's wearin'." declares Aiko, "Do ya think we should let her cum?"

"Nah," replies Mutsumi, "In fact, I think Ai-chan should have a cock  
ring as well, and it seems a bit unfair that I'm the only one without a  
girlcock when its my dream."

Giving Aiko a look that says, 'Time for payback!', Momoko pulls her  
throbbing member away from the wrestler's stroking hand and declares,  
"I'll be right back."

The blonde returns to Aiko's room and pulling her poron from whereever  
the Ojamajo store their magical gear, casts a spell, putting as much  
power into it as she can. "Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon! Make the sex toy  
chest produce anything Mutsumi-chan, Ai-chan, or I want!" pointing the  
magical focus at the chest to no apparent effect. Opening the chest,  
Momoko immediately finds the two items she's looking for, a metallic  
yellow, not gold, cock ring otherwise identical to the one choking the  
base of her futahood and a remote with two knobs labelled target and  
girth, a pair of sliders labelled length and urine volume and a rocker  
switch labeled sphincter control.

Closing the case and laying her prizes on top, Momoko rolls the chest  
out to the living room where she hands the cock ring to Mutsumi,  
declaring, "Here Mutsumi-chan, put this on Ai-chan, and she won't be  
able to cum or pee until you say she can." Having been enjoying a  
handjob from Mutsumi while Momoko was out of the room, Aiko doesn't have  
the presence of mind to jerk away as the wrestler slips the cockring  
over the head of the blunette's futahood, and by the time Aiko can react  
to the tightness encircling and sliding down her shaft, the instrument  
of orgasm denial is locked in place around her base.

"And here's something else Mutsumi-chan might like playing with!"  
announces Momoko grabbing the remote as the two athletes turn to face  
her. Turning the target knob to Mutsumi's name, the other controls shift  
to match the brunette's status, the girth knob and lenth slider nearly  
at zero to match the dimensions of the wrestler's clit while the urine  
volume slider moves to a moderate level and the sphincter control stays  
in its neutral "target controlled" position. Almost immediately, Momoko  
slides the length slider to 30cm, causing the little nub of Mutsumi's  
clit to grow into a long tendril.

"What is Momo-cha-" starts the wrestler, reaching for her now foot-long  
clit, only to have her question die in her throat has she touches the  
strand of super sensitive flesh. As the brunette starts running her  
fingers along the tendril, Momoko wordlessly starts turning the girth  
knob slowly, the tendril attached to Mutsumi's crotch growing thicker  
and more rigid with each click of the knob, asorbing Mutsumi's peehole  
and urethra once the base is wide enough. By the time Momoko is done,  
Mutsumi is sporting, and vigorously jacking off a futahood half again as  
long and twice as thick as the ones dangling between the witch  
apprentices' thighs.

Walking up to the newest futa, Momoko pulls Mutsumi's hands away from  
stroking her new futahood and places the remote in the wrestler's hands,  
saying, "As you can see, this lets you control the size of the target's  
clit or cock and can transform one into the other. It can also control  
how much pee the target is holding and let you take control of whether  
their sphincter is open or closed."

Setting the remote on the cushion next to her, Mutsumi gives her massive  
member a few more strokes before declaring, "That sounds cool, but I  
think I'll take this bad boy for a test drive with Ai-chan's pussy!"

"What!?" shouts the blunette, covering her girlhood with her hands,  
"There's no way that monster will fit!" Instead of backing off at the  
blunette's words, the brunette tackles her fellow athlete to the floor,  
and soon has the blue apprentice's shoulders pinned against the carpet,  
with Aiko's knees pressed against her ribs, and the wrestler's futahood  
pressed firmly against the track star's opening.

"That was too easy!" cries the brunette, putting pressure behind her  
girlcock, "but that won't make my prize any less sweet!"

Feeling her nether lips stretched well beyond anything she's felt  
before, Aiko begs, "Please, Mutsumi-chan, have mercy!" as she struggles  
in futility to break the wrestler's grip.

"Mercy is for the weak!" cries the brunette in triumph as she rams her  
futahood cervix deep in the blunette's passage, a scream escaping Aiko's  
throat as her passage is stretch painfully around Mutsumi's girth. "Oh  
kami! Ai-chan is so tight!" cries the wrestler as she savors the  
sensation of Aiko wrapped around her futahood.

Keeping a tight grip on Aiko's shoulders to keep the blunette pinned,  
Mutsumi pulls her massive member about halfway out of her fellow athlete  
before ramming it home once more, ignoring the blunette's protests of  
"Its too fucking big!" as she starts humping vigorously, her girlcock  
causing the blunette's belly to bulge with every thrust.

Meanwhile, Momoko is vigorously stroking her own member, unable to reach  
climax thanks to the cock ring, but throbbing in need at the site before  
her too much to just watch.

Aiko eventually adjusts to the massive intruder trying to rip her  
insides asunder, pleasure starting to join the pain and her own futahood  
starting to throb. The blue apprentice tries to grab her member to jack  
herself off, but Mutsumi grabs Aiko's wrists and pins them above the  
blunette's head.

"That tiny girlcock doesn't get to feel good until I'm done flooding  
your insides with my futa seed!" Cries Mutsumi, picking up pace.

Aiko's pussy grows wetter and her cock throbs harder at the realization  
that Mutsumi intends to cum inside the blunette, but the blue Ojamajo  
isn't sure she's willing to just lay there and accept that outcome.

Deciding her plaything is getting a bit too comfortable with her girth,  
Mutsumi grabs the remote, and making sure its still tuned to herself,  
turns the girth knob up a few more notches.

As the wrestler's futahood swells, stretching the blunette's passage to  
an extent that would normally only occur during childbirth, the blue  
ojamajo cries out, "Mutsumi-chan, if you don't stop growing, you're  
going to tear me apart!"

Leaning forward and looping her arms under Aiko's knees to grab her  
shoulders, effectively pinning the blunette's thighs against her  
stomach, the wrestler continues pounding her fellow athlete's pussy as  
she declares, "Just endure for a bit longer, Ai-chan. Shouldn't be much  
longer until I explode inside you!"

Reminded of the possibility of having her womb flooded with futa seed,  
Aiko shouts, "Please, pull out! I'm too young to have a baby!"

Frustrated with just watching, Momoko kneels behind Mutsumi and as the  
blonde rubs her erection along the cleft of the brunette's butt,  
resisting the urge to claim one of the wrestler's holes for feer of  
reprisal, the yellow ojamajo encourages, "Why bother holding back,  
Mutsumi-chan? This is all a dream, so it's not like you'll really  
knock-up Ai-chan if you use her as your personal cum dump."

Aiko wants to contradict Momoko, to come clean and reveal the truth  
before her deception backfires spectacularly, but the thought that  
Mutsumi would call out both Ojamajo as witches and curse them to become  
witch frogs makes her hesitate for critical seconds.

"Cumming in a girl against her will would be so naughty!" cries Mutsumi,  
the wrestler's sense of justice rearing its head and making Aiko breathe  
a sigh of relief and hope that the brunette is about to pull out, only  
for that hope to be crushed almost immediately as the brunette  
continues, "But Momo-chan is right, since this is a dream, I can cut  
loose without feeling guilty about anything!" With that,,, the wrestler  
grips Aiko's hips with all her strength, and with a few final thrusts  
that leave the runner gasping for air from sheer force, Mutsumi  
experiences her first male orgasm, A torrent of hot, gooey semen  
shooting from her tip and straight through the blunette's cervix to  
paint the blue apprentice's womb a pearly white. Despite the unwanted  
insemination and the painful penetration, Aiko's traitorous twatty  
chooses this moment to blindside the blunette with a climax of her own,  
leaving the track star too shocked to react as her fellow athlete says  
dreamily, "Cumming in a girl feels sooooo good!"shooting spurt after  
spurt of sticky seed from her tip, pumping pint after pint of potent  
baby batter into Aiko's unprotected womb, the tight fit preventing even  
a drop from escaping.

By the time Mutsumi is done cumming, Aiko's belly has bloated to the  
point of looking pregnant from all the cum trapped in the blunette's  
womb, and when the brunette finally pulls out, her monstrous member is  
followed by a deluge of thick, white futa cream.

As Aiko regains her senses, she glances down to see the forming puddle  
of cum draining from her passage, and would be amazed by the amount if  
not for the potential consequences, but shakes her head as she asks,  
"Well, since ya gave me such a thorough fuckin', Mutsumi-chan, how 'bout  
I return the favor."

"I don't know," replies the brunette, "you seemed rather reluctant to  
let me cum in you."

"Ah, come on, at least give me a handjob." cries Aiko, grabbing at her  
throbbing futahood now that her arms are free to move.

Grabbing the remote, Mutsumi tunes it to Aiko, and slides the bladder  
volume slider up by a liter and flips the sphincter switch to open,  
causing the blunette to twist her legs together as the contents of her  
bladder instantly increases significantly and shifting her grip from  
pleasuring herself to squeezing to avoid the impending flood. She soon  
realizes the cock ring will block her urethra regardless and relaxes  
even as her tinkle tank continues to throb terribly and can feel her  
pent-up pee pressure building just below the ring.

"So impatient," comments Mutsumi before turning to Momoko, "Come on,  
Momo-chan, help me punish Ai-chan."

"Sure thing." replies the blonde.


	10. A Desperate Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finish the night with a game of desperation Poker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: More of the same.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the last chapter of the pure Yuri version of the story.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 8A: A Desperate Evening

Handing the other two girls each a remote, she explains, "The plugs we  
have in are remote controlled and will open up whenever the other two  
press the open button together. We could play cards with the winner of  
each hand getting a few seconds of the plug open and the losers having  
to take a drink, or maybe we could play I never with drinking if you've  
done it and some relief if ya can convince the other two ya haven't, or  
we could just take turns issuing challenges to the other two." After  
giving the two some time to think about the options, Aiko adds, "Unless  
ya have another idea."

"Cards sound nice." replies Mutsumi.

"I have an American-style Poker deck in my bag." adds Momoko before  
rubbing the back of her head and asking, "But shouldn't we clean up my  
mess first? Might be hard to explain if Ai-chan's dad comes home from  
the bar and the kitchen smells of pee."

"Good point," replies Aiko, "We should take care of that first."

The trio returns to the kitchen where Aiko retrieves a bucket from a  
utility closet and her guests take a pair of mops. While the blonde and  
brunette start soaking up Momoko's spill with the mops, Aiko carries the  
bucket over to the sink. As the blunette turns on the hot water, her  
tinkle tank throbs in response as it tries to dislodge the plug  
preventing it from pouring out the saline that was recently injected  
into it, and it only gets worse as Aiko adds soap to the bucket and  
places it under the tap, the pitter-patter of running water hitting  
metal echoing within the confined space of the vessel.

Once the bucket is full, Aiko carries it over to the now merely moist  
rather than soaked site of Momoko's accident, and tipping the bucket  
pours the soapy water out to dilute the remaining pee and dislodge any  
dissolved wastes sticking to the tiles. As the warm wash water makes  
waves over the girl's feet, the saline held behind their plugs makes  
waves of a different kind within their waste water reservoirs.

The various splishes and splashes as they scrub the floor with the mops,  
soak up the liquid, and wring it out into the bucket makes cleaning up  
the blonde's accident even more torturous for the two athletes than  
watching it in the first place did, and the process is no more pleasant  
as Aiko dumps the dirty water down the drain and returns with a bucket  
filled with clean, non-soapy water to wash away the detergent.

Once the floor is clean and only the slightest residue of clean water is  
left upon the tiles, Aiko grabs 2-liter bottles of lemonade, Oy! Cola,  
and a gallon jug of water from the fridge along with a few glasses, both  
full-sized drink ware and a few of her dad's shot glasses before leading  
the others back to her room, Momoko carrying the now empty bucket and  
retrieving a deck of cards from the small purse she left on the coffee  
table.

Once in their host's bedroom, the three girls, still naked except for  
the belt Mutsumi has digging into her bladder bulge make themselves  
comfortable on a few floor pillows.

"Okay," Starts Aiko, "obviously, we'll be playing with some kind of  
reward/penalty system based on getting to pee and taking drinks, and I  
was thinking of playing five card draw since hands go quickly, but any  
suggestions on the exact rules?"

"How about," starts Momoko, "No reward or penalty for high card or  
single pairs, and the losers have to take one, two, or three shots if  
the winner gets two pair, three-of-a-kind, or a Full House."

"Sounds good." replies Mutsumi, "As for the winner, maybe three seconds  
of peeing for two pair, 7 seconds for three-of-a-kind, and ten for a  
Full House?"

"Sounds good to me." answers Aiko. "And the losers have to drink a full  
glass if the winner gets Four-of-a-kind while the winner gets to fill a  
glass with pee."

"What about Flushes?" Asks Momoko.

"Winner gets to completely empty their bladder, and if its a straight  
flush, they can pick a loser to recieve their pee?" suggest Mutsumi.

"I like that." replies Aiko. "Oh, and if anyone gets a Royal Flush, the  
other two become their slave for the rest of the night. Is that  
agreeable?"

They all nod in agreement to the selected house rules, and Aiko shuffles  
the deck and deals the first hand. Mostly, they all get hands below full  
house, the losers taking their shots and the winners using the bucket to  
take their brief relief, and after every two or three hands, the deck is  
exhausted and the next girl reshuffles it and becomes the dealer.

After some time, one of the girl's announces, "I've got a good hand!" as  
her face is split by a massive smile.

"Read 'em and weep!" says Aiko, laying out four sevens and a Ace of  
Spades, "Four-of-a-kind! I get to let out a full glass of pee and then  
both of ya have to drink a full glass!"

As Aiko kneels and places one of the full-sized drinking glasses between  
her thighs, the other two girls toss their losing hands on the discard  
pile and use their remotes to open the valve on Aiko's plug. For nearly  
half-a-minute, Aiko sighs in relief while Momoko and Mutsumi squirm on  
their pillows, the sight of watching the glass filling with pee to  
ensure they release the button when Aiko has had her allotted relief  
torturous.

As the blunette's pee reaches the brim of her glass, both losers release  
the buttons on their remotes, resealing Aiko's urethra and nearly making  
her knock the glass over as she falls on her butt from the sudden halt  
of relief.

Regaining her equilibrium, Aiko pours her pee into the bucket with all  
the other pee they've let out since the game began before declaring,  
"Mutsumi-chan has to drink a glass of Oy! Cola and Momo-chan has to  
drink a glass of lemonade!"

The two girls pour each others penalty drinks before bringing the  
glasses they just filled to the other's lips and all but forcibly  
pouring the beverage down each others throats, neither liking the idea  
of taking in more liquid as their tinkle tanks throb.

The game continues, and while most hands are still ones with rather low  
rewards and penalties, its clear that Aiko, though still pretty full, is  
able to think more clearly after peeing out a glassful of her golden  
liquid and that Momoko and Mutsumi are making more careless mistakes  
thanks to the now significantly greater amount of liquid working through  
their systems.

Then, one of the girls announces without warning, "I've got a flush!"

Grinning like a maniac, Momoko lays down her first card, the ten of  
Hearts, soon followed by the Jack of Hearts. Worry turns to dread as the  
two athletes see the Queen and King of Hearts laid on the tatami.

Pausing to build tension, Momoko suddenly lays down her final card with  
a resounding smack before pulling her hand back to reveal that card her  
opponents most feared, the Ace of Hearts. "[Royal Flush! Your tinkle  
tormented twatties are mine!]" announces the Japanese-American in  
English.

Though they don't understand the blonde's words, her meaning is all too  
clear to the brunette and blunette, they've lost and are now Momoko's  
sex slaves for the rest of the night. Glancing at each other, the two  
athletes declare in unison, "How may we serve you, Momo-sama?"

"I like the sound of that." replies Momoko before declaring, channeling  
both Mary and Reika, the pair of shockingly similar bossy blondes the  
yellow apprentice knows from New York and Misora respectively, "Well,  
for starters, hand over your remotes. Until Dawn, both of you will only  
pee when I tell you to." Taking the remotes, the blonde adds, "Now, I  
pick Mutsumi-chan for the honor of recieving her Mistress's victory  
pee!"

Heading to the sex toy case to retrieve a couple of catheters, Momoko is  
pleasantly surprised when the three remotes in her hand suddenly merge  
into one. Evidently, the magic that forge them responded to the changing  
circumstances, and since Mutsumi couldn't have seen it from where Momoko  
is hunched over the case, the blonde decides to pass it off as having  
found a master remote in the case. As she searches for the catheters,  
Momoko finds a funnel and grabs both it and a discarded bottle that once  
held saline.

Returning to her prizes, Momoko connects herself to Mutsumi and sighs in  
relief as her own bloated bladder deflates even as the brunette's  
bladder bulge balloons out even further. Glancing over to Aiko, the  
patissiere declares, "Don't look too relieved, Ai-chan. As payback for  
getting to let out that glass of pee and making me drink that glass of  
lemonade, you get to hold all the pee we let out during our game!"

Once she's finished emptying into the wrestler, Momoko runs her thumb  
and forefinger along the catheter to squeeze out the last few drops  
before unscrewing the top of the saline bottle and using the funnel to  
pour the contents of the pee bucket into the bottle. As the blonde does  
so, Aiko goes pale as a ghost as if she were a condemned prisoner  
watching her executioner sharpening her ax.

Once the bottle is full, Mutsumi helps her mistress out by pinning her  
fellow athlete while Momoko connects the bottle of pee to Aiko's urethra  
an starts forcing the blunette to unpee all that the trio peed during  
their game of desperation Poker.

"Please, Momo-sama! Please have mercy!" Cries Aiko, being filled with  
pee making her desperation grow much more acutely than when she was  
filled with saline, but her pleas fall on deaf ears.

When Momoko announces, "The bottle is empty." Aiko lets out a sigh of  
relief only to be filled with dread anew as the blonde adds, "Good thing  
there's still more in the bucket."

Fortunately for the track star, there's only enough in the bucket to fil  
the bottle just a little over half, but by the time all the pee in the  
room is safely sealed in the athletes bladders, both the brunette and  
blunette boasting bulges to make the two ojamajo wonder if the magic  
that forged their various toys is preventing the bloated bladders from  
bursting. Aiko in particular looks like a basketball was shoved up her  
girlhood and inflated, though Mutsumi's cantaloupe-sized bulge is  
nothing to sneeze at.

Noticing that ther's still about half of both the Oy! Cola and Lemonade  
left, Momoko hands the soda to the brunette and the sweetened fruit  
juice to the blunette and commands, "Now that I've filled your bladders,  
I want you to finish off the drinks." Seeing their reluctance to comply,  
she adds, "Whoever finishes chugging first gets a reward."

As the two athletes start their mutual torture, Momoko comtemplates what  
she's going to do with the pair.

It's a close race, but Aiko manages to down the last of the lemonade  
while Mutsumi still has a mouthful or two of cola left in her bottle,  
not that Momoko points this out until the brunette finishes as well,  
"Ai-chan won! As a reward, she gets to have fun with a toy from the  
case!"

Looking over the contents of the case, Aiko decides on the 5cm thick  
dildo, thinking it a good balance between thick enough to fill her  
nicely and not so thick as to be uncomfortable. Once the toy is fully  
seated in the blunette's pussy, she uses the remote to turn its  
vibrations to max, hoping the stimulation will distract her from her  
bulging, bloated, bound to burst bladder.

"Now, Ai-chan, help me pin Mutsumi-chan so I can administer her penalty  
for losing!" cries the blonde as the brunette gulps. Though the wrestler  
could normally beat any girl in their school and a good number of the  
boys, between her own tremendously taut, terribly throbbing tinkle tank,  
the belt constricting it, and being ganged up on by the girl who is the  
school's best in every sport aside from Wrestling and swimming and a  
girl who isn't handicapped by an overfilled bladder, Mutsumi soon finds  
herself pinned beneath the two ojamajo. Aiko is now sitting on her  
fellow athlete's face, but what really has the brunette in distress is  
Momoko sitting directly on her prodigiously protruding, powerfully  
pulsing, positively pounding, poised to pop, piddle pot, the  
patissiere's pleasantly plump posterior pushing the pressure of pent-up  
pee past painful to absolutely agonizing.

Mutsumi tries to beg for mercy, but her cries are muffled by Aiko's  
girlhood, as are the shrieks of laughter that come unbidden from the  
wrestler's throat as, without any warning, Momoko starts tickling the  
brunette's exposed ribs. Following the yellow apprentice's example, Aiko  
joins in the brunette's tickle torture, their captive struggling in vain  
to throw them off, accomplishing little more than making the blonde  
grind her butt and girlhood even harder against the brunette's bloated  
bladder.

After what seems like an eternity, but is really only a few minutes, the  
two witch apprentices finally show their victim some mercy, leaving  
Mutsumi panting for air on the tatami as she tries to recover from the  
tickling. While the wrestler catches her breath, Momoko yanks the dildo  
out of Aiko before retrieving a pair of egg vibrators and some tape from  
the case.

Momoko tapes an egg vibrator in the right spot to stimulate both of her  
sex slaves' clits and peeholes before turning them on their lowest  
setting, just enough to tease without actually giving either girl any  
satisfaction.

And then to add insult to injury, the blonde uses the funnel to pour the  
remaining water into the Oy! Cola bottle, and then proceeds to use the  
funnel to pour back and forth between the cola and lemonade bottles,  
making sure to slosh and swirl the water as much as possible without  
spilling it, stifling a yawn as she watches the reactions of the  
blunette and brunette with sadistic glee.

Glancing at the clock on Aiko's desk, Momoko realizes just how late it  
is as she ponders how to finish the evening.

Bringing her hand to her chin in thought, Momoko watches the other two  
girls squirm a bit longer before announcing, "Okay, at least one of you  
is going to sleep with a full bladder, but I'll give you a chance that  
one of you gets to pee before bed." Returning to the toy case, the  
blonde retrieves some rope and a pair of spreader bars, binding both the  
brunette and blunette's arms behind their backs and their ankles  
together before making them kneel and using the spreader bars to hold  
their knees apart.

Pouring the water back into its original jug and retrieving a second  
funnel from the case, Momoko places a funnel under each of the bound  
girls, the spout in one of the empty 2-liter bottles as she explains,  
holding up the remote to their urethral plugs, "I'm going to open your  
plugs,, and leave them open. Whoever can go the longest without filling  
her bottle gets to pee whereever she wants before bed while the other  
has to unpee the contents of both bottles and then stayed plugged until  
morning."

Focused on their impending holds, both athletes simply nod asMomoko  
flips the switches for their plugs to the open position. Despite their  
best efforts, both girls fail to prevent a leak escaping their control  
immediately as the floodgates out of their control are opened. Both  
manage to halt the flow, but it isn't long for either before they leak  
once more.

As the two bound girls struggle to let out less pee than the other,  
Momoko can't help lowering a hand to her pussy, her index, middle, and  
ring fingers sinking into her depths to the third knuckle as her palm  
heel grinds against her clit. Masturbating furiously to the display of  
the two most athletic girls in her grade bound, desperate, and nearly in  
tears as they try to delay the inevitable, Momoko turns their egg  
vibrators all the way up, making it harder for the pair to focus.

All three girls end up cumming at the same time, or at least close  
enough together that none could tell who came first, causing the rather  
weak control Aiko and Mutsumi have over their bladders to shatter  
completely. Momoko regains her senses just in time to see her two  
playthings pee full force into their respective funnels, neck and neck  
as their respective pee bottles near capacity.

Watching the two bottles filling rapidly, Momoko holds the remote for  
the plugs, and as she shuts off both girls flow, she announces, "Looks  
like we have a draw!" Smiling evilly, the blonde adds, "Since there's no  
winner, both of you have to unpee the contents of both bottles and hold  
it until morning."

Finding the caps from the saline bottles fit the soda bottles, Momoko  
proceeds to empty the bottle back into the bound girls' bladders, using  
Aiko's pee to fill Mutsumi's bladder and vice versa, both girls  
whimpering at how short lived their relief was.

Thinking of how to make up the other bottle of pee each girl needs to  
unpee, Momoko uses a catheter to drain her own bladder into the water  
jug, letting out a decent amount from where her tired bladder muscles  
had been too stretched to expel all of their contents. She then divides  
the water-pee mixture between the two soda bottles, and finding them  
both still a bit shy of full, makes a quick trip to the kitchen to  
finish filling them from the tap.

After emptying the soda bottles into Mutsumi and Aiko's bladders for a  
second time, Momoko stifles another yawn before declaring, "I think its  
time for bed."

Momoko lays down in the middle of Aiko's futon, soon joined by the other  
two girls on either side of her, their truly titanic, tremendously taut,  
terribly throbbing, torturously trembling, twatty tormenting, tinkle  
tanks giving them the look of being nine months pregnant and ready to go  
into labor at any moment.

As the two athletes sandwich the patissiere between them, Momoko can't  
help rubbing their massively bloated bladder bulges as if the pair  
really were pregnant, and while neither Aiko or Mutsumi expect they'll  
get much, if any, proper sleep this night, the blonde is fast asleep in  
a matter of minutes.


	11. A Bound Futanari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko is bound and left at the other two's mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Bondage, self-insemination.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the last "B" chapter, but not the last chapter of hte Futa version of the story, as it ended up one chapter longer than the Yuri version.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 8B: A Bound Futanari

The Blonde and Brunette head to the toy case, and after some browsing,  
Mutsumi pulls out a bottle of a super strong, topical aphrodisiac and  
Momoko points out some metal objects that look like a combination of  
free weights and shackles. Momoko is unable to lift them, and even the  
wrestler can barely lift one of them, but they silently agree they'll be  
perfect for tormenting the blunette.

Mutsumi places one of the metal objects on the floor, its black surface  
seeming to absorb all light before securing one of Aiko's wrists in the  
shackle part of it, the weight part making it nearly impossible for the  
blunette to move it without risking a broken wrist. Soon enough, Aiko  
has all four limbs bound in such a manner and is laying on the floor  
with her extremities stretched out in an X, the combined weight pinning  
her to the ground more than even the wrestler could effectively work  
against.

"Kneeling between Aiko's spread thighs, Mutsumi teases, "Now that  
Ai-chan is all helpless..." the brunette uncaps the bottle of  
aphrodisiac and lets the thick, oily liquid pour out over the blunette's  
member. Aiko lets out a scream of sexual frustration as the lube coats  
her futahood, making it throb tremendously, and once the erect shaft is  
completely coated, Mutsumi sticks the nozzle inside Aiko's pussy and  
gives the bottle a good squeeze, making the blunette let out another  
incoherent scream. Mutsumi then pours the rest of the bottle over her  
fellow athlete's torso and limbs before discarding the empty container.

As Aiko's entire body burns in sexual need without any means of  
stimulation, the weights not even allowing Aiko sufficient slack to rub  
her skin against the carpet, Mutsumi turns to Momoko, "Since Momo-chan  
has been so patient, didn't take advantage of me leaving my ass and  
pussy seemingly unprotected, and cooperated with me punishing Ai-chan, I  
think I'll reward you by letting you fuck my ass."

Bending over slightly and sticking out her butt in Momoko's direction,  
Mutsumi spreads her half-moons in invitation for the blonde. Still  
throbbing thanks to her long denied ejaculation, Momoko is quite eager  
to accept the brunette's invitation, grabbing the wrestlers hips and  
hilting herself deep in the brunette's bowels without hesitation.

Tuning the remote to Momoko, Mutsumi increases the length and girth of  
the futahood she's impaled on to the largest she can comfortably  
accomodate before adding a liter to the blonde's bladder as well and  
declaring, "Let's see how quickly Momo-chan can make me cum!"

Accepting the challenge, the blonde reaches around to stroke the  
brunette's member, and upon realizing her girth is too much for Momoko  
to wrap her hands around properly, Mutsumi tunes the remote to herself  
once more and reduces her girth, immediately deciding that, while being  
huge is great when enveloped by a tight twaty, handjobs are much better  
when your girlcock is thin enough to make a fist around before adding a  
liter to her own bladder as well.

"I hope you're watching how much fun Momo-chan and I are having,  
Ai-chan. That is, assuming you have enough sense left to take in your  
surroundings."

Feeling herself nearing another climax, Mutsumi announces, "Wow,  
Momo-chan works fast! Keep this up, and I might have to reward Momo-chan  
even more!"

Doing her best to sound like the dutiful sex slave, Momoko replies,  
"Might Mutsumi-sama remove this cock ring and let me cum at last?"

"Well," starts the brunette, "Since Momo-chan asked so nicely and has  
been so patient, I guess I will let you cum, but not in my butt."  
Pulling off the cock lodged in her ass, Mutsumi walks over to Aiko's  
prone form, taking over from Momoko at stroking her girlcock. "Come on,  
Momo-chan, let's give Ai-chan a cum shower together!" As Momoko takes  
her place opposite the blunette from the wrestler, Mutsumi makes sure  
the blonde's bloated bladder is sealed before reaching a hand out to  
pull the metallic blue cock ring off the yellow apprentice's prick.

Sighing in relief, Momoko joins Mutsumi in furiously jacking herself  
off, both girls pointing their tips down at Aiko, the blunette groaning  
in frustration from extreme arousal and a complete inability to do more  
than turn her head or rub her wrists and ankles raw within her bindings.

Both having been on the verge before they separated, it isn't long  
before both futas are shooting their loads, Momoko producing far greater  
quantity thanks to how long she had been denied release by the cock  
ring. Thanks to being hypersensitive from the aphrodisiac, Momoko and  
Mutsumi's hot seed feels like liquid fire to Aiko, the blunette letting  
out a strangled scream as the other two girls spray her from collar bone  
to pubic mound in fresh semen.

Thanks to how much her climax was amplified by the long period of  
denial, Momoko collapses to her knees by the time she's finished cumming  
and doesn't notice as Mutsumi retrieves something from the toy chest.

Kneeling opposite Momoko, Mutsumi hands the blonde a pair of rubber  
gloves, explaining, "I think we should massage our seed into Ai-chan,  
but we might go crazy from the aphrodisiac if we do it bare handed."

Shaking her head to clear it of her post-orgasmic fog, Momoko puts on  
the gloves as she declares, "I like that idea!"

Donning her own gloves, Mutsumi uses the remote to shrink Aiko's  
futahood to a mere half-inch diameter and 4-inch length, smaller than  
even the smallest dildo in the case before placing her gloved hands into  
the pearly white mess covering Aiko's chest and tummy.

Following the wrestler's lead, Momoko places her own gloved hands upon  
Aiko, and as the pair start to massage the runner's sleek pecs and abs,  
using their seed as improvised massage oil, the blunette starts moaning  
loudly, and it's quite clear that the blue apprentice would be writhing  
in pleasure if her bindings gave her enough slack to do so.

Once they've thoroughly spread their seed all over Aiko's torso, the  
pair decide to focus on the most sensitive spots, each girl using one  
hand to fondle the nearer of the blunette's budding breasts while Momoko  
uses her other hand to tease at Aiko's pussy and Mutsumi lightly strokes  
her fellow athlete's now rather pathetically small cock.

Sensing that their captive is nearing dual climax, or would be if not  
for the cock ring strangling the base of her shrunken futahood, the ring  
having tighten to match, both the blonde and the brunette remove their  
hands completely, causing the exhausted blunette to beg, "Please, please  
make me cum already."

"Hmmm..." hums the wrestler, thinking of what to do next before heading  
to the toy chest again, the magic providing the illusion that Mutsumi is  
in a dream producing a bottle of diuretic tablets and a liter bottle of  
Oy! Cola. Opening the soft drink, Mutsumi drops several of the tablets  
into the fizzy beverage and swirls the bottle gently to help them  
dissolve.

Kneeling by Aiko's head, the brunette fists her free hand in the bound  
girl's short blue locks before forcing the neck of the bottle into  
Aiko's mouth. With gravity making the cold liquid flow into her oral  
cavity, the track star has no choice but to swallow the soda to avoid  
drowning on it despite her piddle pot pounding in protest at further  
liquid consumption.

Once the bottle is empty, Mutsumi moves to between Aiko's legs, and  
using the remote to make sure Aiko's urinary sphincter is under the  
blunette's own control, the wrestler runs a finger teasingly along the  
underside of her fellow athlete's diminutive futahood as she says,  
"Ai-chan, I'm going to remove your cock ring. If you can hold your pee  
for five minutes without its assistance, I'll let you cum, but if you  
leak, the ring goes back on and I replace the pee you lost. Do you  
understand?"

Tensing up her every internal muscle in preparation for the challenge,  
Aiko nods her understanding as the wrestler pulls the shiny yellow loop  
of metal from the blunette's girlcock.

Though there is relief in no longer having the base of her member  
constricted, the pressure of pent-up pee pounding powerfully against the  
exit to Aiko's prodigiously protruding piddle pot seems to double as  
soon as the artificial barrier is removed, but even more desperate to  
cum than to pee, the frustrated futa fights ferociously to foil her  
tremendously taut tinkle tank's tactics to expel its contents.

It's the longest, most agonizing five minutes of the young witch  
apprentice's life, but eventually Mutsumi announces, "Congratulations!"  
as she flips Aiko's sphincter control to sealed. "Ai-chan managed to  
hold it in, and as promised, you get to cum as your reward."

Gripping the blunette's member, Mutsumi starts to gently bend it, trying  
to bring the tip down to Aiko's opening, but the short shaft isn't  
flexible enough. Using the remote, the wrestler lengthens her fellow  
athlete's futahood until it flexes enough to let the tip kiss Aiko's  
pussy.

Nearly cumming just from that brush of cock tip against nether lips,  
Aiko cries out, "What are ya doing, Mutsumi-chan?"

"I said that if you could hold it, I'd let you cum." replies the  
wresler, "What I didn't tell you is that I'd make you cum in your own  
pussy!" With that, Mutsumi pushes the penis length slider up by several  
inches, her fellow athlete's girlcock suddenly growing to force its tip  
past the blunette's lips and all the way to her cervix.

Aiko has no time to even protest as the sudden sensation of being buried  
cervix deep in her own pussy after being overdosed with aphrodisiac,  
teased, and denied is enough to trigger both of her orgasms, her entire  
body trembling as much as the weights holding her in place will allow as  
the blunette's futahood erupts with great gooey gobs of futa seed right  
against the entrance to her womb even as her pussy convulses in an  
effort to milk her own cock dry and suck all of her seed into her own  
womb.

As Mutsumi watches the blunette shooting herself full of semen and  
looking completely enraptured by the experience, she can't help stroking  
her own member, and glancing over to Momoko sees the blonde doing the  
same.

Deciding that Aiko came way too quickly, Mutsumi gets a devilish smile  
as she reaches for the arch of girlcock connecting the root of Aiko's  
futahood to the blunette's pussy. As the wrestler starts to manipulate  
that loop of sensitive futa flesh, making the rest of Aiko's member  
slide in and out of her pussy, the track star starts moaning, this time  
in euphoria rather than sexual frustration, the blunette too lost in her  
own pleasure to worry about the possibility that her own swimmers will  
beat Mutsumi's to her egg.

Mutsumi continues giving Aiko some much overdue stimulation until the  
blunette announces, "Mutsumi-chan, I'm gonna cum again!"

Deciding there would be no further humiliation value in making her  
fellow athlete give herself a second creampie, Mutsumi suddenly yanks  
Aiko's futahood, now unusually long for how slender it is, and slides  
the cock ring along its length, leaving the blue apprentice hanging just  
shy of another climax.

Ignoring the blunette's muffled curses at being once more constrained by  
the magical artifact, Mutsumi can't help wondering how it would feel to  
fuck herself. Gripping her futahood with both hands, the wrestler starts  
to gently bend her own member, curving it towards her own dripping wet  
pussy. She needs to give herself some extra length to manage without  
bending her girlcock to the point of pain, but it isn't long before the  
brunette can feel her tip pressed snuggly against her cervix. Adjusting  
her girth to the thickest setting her twat can handle, Mutsumi simply  
savors the sensations of being buried in a tight twatty while being  
simultaneously stuffed with a colossal cock, the naughty thrill of it  
all only made all the greater by it being her own pussy that she's  
buried in and her own girlcock that she's stuffed with.

Once used to the sensation of penetrating her own pussy and being  
penetrated by her own penis, Mutsumi reaches down to stroke the loop of  
futahoodprotruding from her crotch, but her body soon demands more and  
she starts using the leverage provided to start literally fucking  
herself much as she made Aiko fuck herself mere minutes earlier.

Before too long, Mutsumi can feel the now familiar sensation of  
impending male orgasm as her throbbing tool twitches terribly,  
threatening total insemination of her tight twatty.

Mutsumi considers pulling out of herself to shoot off in either Momoko  
or Aiko, but fucking her own pussy with her own girlcock feels way too  
good for the wrestler to muster the willpower to pull fully from her  
depths as she withdraws, instead ramming her futahood full force to her  
cervix every time. Eventually, the brunette pushes herself past the  
point of no return, her prick pressed firmly against her cervix as she  
pumps herself full of potent futa seed, flooding her preteen womb to  
capacity and then some, her trim tummy starting to protrude a bit above  
the bulge of her bladder, reminding the brunette of her full bladder as  
its compressed by her now full womb.

Once her climax has subsided, Mutsumi finally manages to pull her  
futahood fully from her feminninity and turns her attention once more to  
the blonde and blunette. Stifling a yawn and doing her best to ignore  
the fatigue she's feeling, Mutsumi heads over to Aiko's bound form, her  
futa seed running down the insides of her thighs, and with some  
difficulty, rearranges the weights so the blue apprentice's ankles are  
next to her head and her rear is slightly elevated.

Squating over Aiko's crotch, Mutsumi lines up the blunette's slender  
futahood with her pussy as she lines up her own member with the  
blunette's, letting out another moan as the two futa mutually penetrate  
each other. Starting to bounce, the wrestler increases both their  
girths, Aiko's to match what the brunette used to fuck herself, and her  
own to what she first used to fuck the blunette.

Too lost in pleasure and exhaustion-induced dilirium to process Aiko's  
protests, Mutsumi spreads the blunette's ass cheeks and invites, "Come  
on, Momo-chan, give Ai-chan's butt a good battering."

Momoko complies, and as the two start double teaming the bound girl in  
earnest, blonde and brunette start to make out.

Having worked herself up quite a bit while watching Mutsumi first make  
Aiko fuck herself and then as the brunette did the same to herself, it  
isn't long before Momoko breaks the kiss to announce, "[I'm close to  
shooting Ai-chan's ass full of jizz!]"

Even on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, Mutsumi can make a good  
guess as to what Momoko's foreign words mean, and manages to tune the  
remote to the blonde as she slams the penis length slider to zero. With  
her diminished stamina, the sight of a sexually frustrated Momoko  
whimpering at the sudden loss of stimulation and grabbing at her crotch  
as her futahood reverts to a clitoris is enough to send the brunette  
over the edge one last time, her girlcock twitching as it delivers a  
comparably feeble load to Aiko's girlhood and massages the blunette's  
futahood in a vain attempt to milk cum from the ringed cock.

Her exhaustion finally catching up to her, Mutsumi passes out, and  
despite still being rather upset at having her transformation reverted  
just shy of climax, Momoko manages to catch the wrestler before she can  
fall.


	12. A Purrfect End to the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cleaning up and leaving Mutsumi to sleep things off, the OJamajo have some bedtime fun as Futa Felines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Human Urinal, Catgirl, Fun with Portals.
> 
> AUthor's Notes: This is the last chapter of the futa version of the story and the last chapter overall.

Aiko's Explorations by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 9: A Purrfect End to the Day

Glancing around, Momoko spots a clock and realizes just how late its  
gotten and is kind of surprised Mutsumi was the first of them to drop  
before deciding she needs to ensure the wrestler remembers this as a  
dream.

Before Momoko can do anything, Aiko cries out, "Oh kami! Is Mutsumi-chan  
peeing in me!?"

Glancing at the unconscious girl's face, Momoko finds that the  
brunette's features seem to be arranged in an expression of blissful  
relief, and reaching down to place a palm on the wrestler's bladder  
bulge, the blonde is certain the organ is deflating.

"I think so." replies Momoko, making no effort to separate the two  
athletes as the unconscious girl continues to use the bound girl as an  
urinal.

When Momoko finally pulls Mutsumi off of Aiko, the last few drops of the  
wrestler's pee sprinkle the blunette, but are nothing compared to the  
golden gushes coming from the blue apprentice's pussy as her womb forces  
the piddle it was forced to recieve back out, drenching the track star  
from neck to crotch as the golden cascade pours forth.

Ignoring Aiko's predicament for the moment, Momoko half-carries,  
half-drags Mutsumi to the couch before laying the wrestler down.  
Summoning her poron, the yellow apprentice incants, "Perutan Pepton  
Paralila Pon! Clean Mutsumi-chan up and dress her!" As Yellow musical  
notes swirl around the unconscious girl, removing all traces of cum,  
pee, and sweat, the brunette's discarded clothes fly in from Aiko's  
bedroom and magic gently lifts and repositions the wrestler in order to  
dress her. As the spell concludes, leaving Mutsumi sleeping peacefully  
in her teal blouse and blue skirt on the couch cushions, Momoko notices  
that the wresler still has her girlcock, which is currently tenting the  
unconscious girl's skirt. Walking over to where the remote landed after  
Mutsumi passed out, Momoko tunes the device to Mutsumi and uses it to  
return the wrestler to normal while also ensuring that the brunette's  
bladder is empty and that her sphincter is under her own control.

The only girl without magic in the room taken care of, Momoko turns to  
her fellow witch apprentice and casts, "Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon!  
Free and clean up Ai-chan!" With another swirl of musical notes, Aiko's  
skin is cleansed of various bodily fluids and the remainder of the  
aphrodisiac as the weights holding down her limbs and the cock ring  
denying her any kind of release vanish.

Rubbing her wrists, Aiko declares, "Bout time ya freed me." before  
rolling over on her stomach and stretching in a very feline manner to  
work out the kinks from being held in such a compromising position for  
so long, unintentionally giving Momoko a good look at the blunette's ass  
and pussy, and tempting the blonde to use the remote to restore her  
futahood and claim one of those holes.

Before Momoko can muster the willpower to actually act out her little  
fantasy, Aiko has gotten to her feet and grabbed the remote before  
summoning her own poron and casting, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun!  
Clean Momo-chan and the living room!" This time, a spray of blue musical  
notes burst forth to scrub the yellow apprentice and the floor of the  
evidence of their activities, ensuring that Mutsumi will wake to a  
perfectly normal looking living room.

Aiko grabs Momoko by the wrist and practically drags the blonde to her  
bedroom, and upon seeing the shape its in, does some more magical  
cleaning, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! Clean my room!"

Once the spell has run its course, Aiko declares, "We should be headin'  
to bed shortly, but surely we can have a little bit more fun before  
bed."

Lifting the remote, Aiko uses it to restore Momoko's futahood, giving it  
the same proportions as the blunette's own before asking, "So,  
Momo-chan, any ideas?"

Stroking her restored member, Momoko thinks back to the unintentionally  
erotic display her fellow Ojamajo gave her in the living room and  
comments, "The way you were stretching after I freed you from those  
weights, it reminded me of a pussycat presenting herself to a tomcat."

Blushing, the blunette replies, "Re-Really?"

"Yeah," replies the blonde, getting her poron ready, "And I bet Ai-chan  
would be a really cute catgirl!" With this, the yellow apprentice casts,  
"Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon! Turn Ai-chan and me into catgirls!"

As the two are engulfed in a storm of yellow notes, their ears slide up  
the side of their heads, vanishing into their hair before bursting  
through their sapphire and peridot locks, now much larger, more  
triangular than oval, and covered in downy fur, Aiko's with a dark blue  
that could be mistaken for black, and Momoko's with a greenish yellow  
that more closely matches her hair.

The ovals of Aiko's pupils elongate into a slit as Momoko's Emerald  
irises split in half vertically, and both girls teeth take on a much  
sharper, serrated shape, both developing a case of cute, little fangs.

Both their hands and feet shift into paws, their nails elongating into  
razor sharp claws and fur to match their ears covers their arms and legs  
up to the knee and elbow as a matching tail bursts forth from the base  
of their spines. Last but not least, their girlcocks become slightly  
longer and slimmer as they take on a more tapered shape, turn a more  
pinkish shade, and grow a ring of barbs around their base.

As the transformations conclude, Momoko comments, "Meow! Ai-chan is an  
even cuter kitty than I expected, Meow!"

Blushing at the compliment, Aiko replies, "Momo-chan is purretty cute  
herself, nyaa."

Walking up to her fellow futa feline, a very catty smile on her lips,  
Momoko pulls the blunette into a hug, their feline futahoods rubbing  
together from their close proximity as she asks, "Since this was my  
idea, does Ai-chan mind if I'm the first to purray tomcat, Meow?"

"Not at all, nyaa!" replies the athlete, wriggling out of the hug and  
padding over to her futon. Retracting her claws to avoid shredding her  
sheets, the athletic catgirl drops to all fours, bending her elbows  
until she's nearly kissing her pillow as she thrusts her rear high in  
the air and shakes her hips in invitation, "Purrease, Momo-chan, nyaa!  
Purretty Purrease, stuff my pussy pussy with that purretty purrick of  
yours, nyaa!"

Instead of going straight for rutting, as tempting as that would be,  
Momoko kneels behind Aiko, getting a good look, and thanks to a heighten  
feline sense of smell, good whiff of the other futa feline's pussy,  
commenting, "Ai-chan has a really purretty pussy pussy, meow! I wonder  
if it tastes as good as it looks and smells, meow!" Momoko sticks out  
her tongue, and as the pink appendage makes contact with the blunette's  
girlhood, Aiko discovers in the most pleasant way possible that the  
spell that turned them into catgirls alsomade their tongues rough like a  
cat's.

Though she quite enjoys having her kitty kitty licked, it isn't long  
before Aiko growls, "Come on Momo-chan, Nyaa! Hurry up and fuck me,  
nyaa!"

Though she's thoroughly enjoying lapping up the blue-furred catgirl's  
cunny cream, her own throbbing kitty cock drives the yellow-furred  
catgirl to give into her friend's demands. Rising to her hindpaws,  
Momoko grips the blunette's hips with her forepaws, being careful not to  
claw the other catgirl as she lines up her pointed tip with the  
presenting feline futa's opening. With one quick thrust, the blonde  
hilts herself in the blunette, both catgirls letting out howls of  
pleasure at their union. Stretching sensually across Aiko's back, Momoko  
pulls out, her barbs scraping the blunette's walls in the process, but  
only increasing the athlete's pleasure.

As Momoko gives a few experimental thrusts, growing acustomed to the  
changes being turned into a futa catgirl have brought, both girls purr  
contentedly before the blonde comments, "Ai-chan's cozy, little kitty  
cunny feels so good, meow! It feels like my kitty cock could just melt,  
meow!"

"I love the way yer barbs scrape my insides, nyaa!" replies the  
blunette.

As Momoko picks up pace, their purrs turn to mewling and then to howling  
pleasure as the yellow-furred catgirl starts rutting the blue-furred  
catgirl in earnest, and if the pair were a bit less lost in their shared  
pleasure, they might be worried about waking Mutsumi.

At the same time, Momoko can feel a craving for cock building in her own  
pussy pussy, and getting an idea, she straightens up and grabs her  
poron, doing her best not to slow down as she casts, "Perutan Pepton  
Paralila Pon! Portals appear, meow!" The ring of musical notes emitted  
from the tip of her poron shrinks down and solidifies into a metallic  
ring resembling the cockring she used on Aiko, but with a slightly  
greater diameter. The ring splits along its band and separates into two  
discs, the sides that were towards each other the same metallic yellow,  
but the outside continueing to look like a ring showing what's beyond  
its partner. One of the miniature portals flies down and adheres its  
opening over Momoko's exposed girlhood, the ring forming a seal with  
the blonde's skin while the other lands in her hand, her labia and  
vaginal opening framed within the ring.

Bringing the portal to her mouth, Momoko licks her own pussy to make  
sure she's well lubricated, but as enjoyable as autocunnilingus turns  
out to be, the craving for cock soon grows unbearable, and molding  
herself to Aiko's back once more,she reaches around to impale her now  
portable pussy upon Aiko's thus far neglected feline futahood.

The sensation of both being buried in another's pussy and being impaled  
on another's cock is almost more than the two catgirls can take as  
Momoko redoubles her efforts, her hips and the hand holding the portal  
both a blur as she works furiously to bring both of them to a shared  
climax, Aiko's muscles struggling to keep the blunette from collapsing  
under the force of the blonde's rutting.

It isn't long before both futa felines reach dual climax, Momoko hilting  
both of their kitty cocks in the other's pussy pussy as they both throw  
back their heads and let out howls of pleasure, both flooding the  
other's womb with copious amounts of kitty cock cream even as their  
pussy pussies pulse powerfully to milk every last drop.

As their climaxes subside, they collapse to the futon, Momoko spooned  
behind Aiko as the blunette grabs the portal resting on her feline  
futahood and rolls over to face the blonde, commenting, "That was  
amazing, nyaa!" Getting a catty grin, Aiko casts one last spell for the  
night, "Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun! More portals appear, nyaa!" The  
effect is similar to when Momoko conjured the first pair of portals,  
except these are blue and one of them adheres to Aiko's pussy as she  
hands the free one to Momoko.

As Aiko starts using the portal on her kitty cock like a pocket pussy,  
Momoko does the same with the one Aiko hands her. Given the late hour  
and their exhausting evening, the two catgirls are fairly languid as  
they use the portals to gently mate each other, gazing lovingly into  
each others' eyes as they do so.

Neither really has the energy for much more, and letting out a yawn,  
Aiko pulls the covers over both of them as they continue to lazily use  
the portals to rut each other, Momoko voicing no protest.

Eventually, the pair drift off to sleep, their kitty cocks buried in the  
others pussy pussy thanks to magic portal, but not before they each give  
the other one last good night shot of cream.


End file.
